


How to charm a vampire

by Marigold1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Covens, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe some angst, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Over all ot8, Polyamory, Smut, Wolf Pack, but some relationships are more close than others, smut tags will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold1117/pseuds/Marigold1117
Summary: All San want is his coven leader back, hongjoong wants to stop getting salt in his coffee, yunho wants a certain bratty vampires attention, seonghwa wants his coven mates and hongjoongs pack mates to get along. And all yeosang wants is some damn peace a quiet.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 68
Kudos: 239





	1. The afterdate

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about this and I was like, well if you can’t find it, write it. So please tell me if this is good or even worth continuing because I have a second chapter planned but that depends on if anyone would actually want a second chapter idk lol. Hopefully this is fun to read tho.

“Im telling you, he doesn’t look like a wolf” San mumbles from his spot at the window as he peaks through the curtains. 

“Yeah because hongjoong hyungs smell of being a pack alpha doesn’t give it away” Yeosang says, rolling his eyes at the two from his spot on the couch reading a book. 

“Mmm, he is cute tho, for a wolf” wooyoung murmurs, crouching underneath San. 

Both of them were spyi-ahem- observing their head, seonghwa, on his date with that.... wolf, bongjoong or something, San doesn’t remember but he’s doesn’t like it. Seonghwa was theirs, he belonged to them, besides doesn’t this guy have his own pack to look after. 

San turns his attention back to the two outside. They’re holding hands and seonghwa is laughing at whatever wolf boy was yapping about. San was getting impatient. 

“Ugh this is ridiculous, how long does it take to say goodnight” San groaned

“Seriously, I’ve been waiting for hwa cuddles all night!” Wooyoung whined, he didn’t hate hongjoong like San did but he didn’t like him either. Both boys annoyed at the amount of times seonghwa has been away from them to go on dumb dates with wolf boy. 

Just then hongjoong reaches up to brush back a stray hair from seonghwas forhead, then he’s cupping the taller boys face and tilts his head, inching their faces closer together as their mouths tou- 

“OH! EW”  
“WHAT THE HELL” woosan both look away in disgust as they pretend throw up on the floor. 

“God, hwa’s gonna have dog breath now, fuck, we should make him brush his teeth before he even thinks of kissing any of us” San whines 

Suddenly both boys are struck with pain on their head, “OW yeosang! What the fuck” woosan look at yeo behind them holding the book he was reading above their heads. 

“You two asshats need to give Seonghwa Hyung a break, he’s happy, he’s having fun, he’s been alone for a long ass time even before we became a coven, so let him have this. Also stop with the dog jokes, they’re not funny it doesn’t make you any better than the assholes who call us bloodbags or corpse” yeosang speaks lowly, glaring at both of them. 

San glares right back, “you’re just saying that because you have a crush on that giant puppy in their pack” he grumbles, rubbing his head. 

“Which one, the tall blond or the tall peach head?” Woo muses on the floor. Even though woo and San have never actually met hongjoongs pack he has seen them on social media. 

“Non of that matters!” Yeosang snaps. 

Just then seonghwa comes through the door with a smile on his face, looking for his coven mates, finding his devil twins on the floor. While yeosang is threatening them with a book. 

“Okay, somebody gonna tell me what going on?” Seonghwas raises an eyebrow looking at woosan on the floor then back at yeosang. 

Yeosang looks at woosan still glaring then shifts his gaze to seonghwa, his feature softening into a bored expression.

Yeosang sighs, “Nothing special, these two being jealous idiots again, same as usual, how was your date?” 

“Wonderful-“ seonghwa says distractedly, his gaze falling to the pair on the floor. “wooyoung and San, I thought we talked about this” seonghwa says while taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. He crosses the room and sits on the couch with a slightly disappointed look on his face. 

And man does San feel like an asshole, screw yeosang for always being right. San gets up off the floor and helps woo up as they make their way towards the other couch opposite of hwa. 

San sighs as he leans against the couch cushion. “I’m sorry hwa, it’s just- ugh, Why do you have to spend so much time with him. I mean, aren’t we enough!? Don’t we matter to you anymore!” San exclaims. 

“That’s not fair or true San and you know it” seonghwa glares at San. 

San scoffs, “I’m not the only one that thinks that, wooyoung feels it too” 

Seonghwa turns towards wooyoung, a question on his face. 

“Woobaby, is that true?” Hwa asks softly. 

Wooyoung hangs his head, eyes focused on the floor. “Well, I mean, I don’t hate that you’re dating but... y-you do spend a lot of time with him, and we feel like you’re never here with us lately” 

Seonghwa face falls at that, he looks at the floor processing that information for a second before look at yeosang. 

“Yeo?” as murmurs. 

Yeosang looks between the three, closing his eyes as he tries to calm the anger boiling inside because of his idiot coven mates. He lets out a big sigh as he makes his way to the front of the living room, looking at the 3. He shakes his head. 

“Look, this is all I’m going to say about the situation, you guys need to sit down and talk about this like adults“ yeosang explains, his gaze falling on woosan. “The tension in this house is suffocating, and we can’t even physically breath” he huffs. “You guys need to talk and makeup, it’s been 3 months! Get your shit together!” 

Yeosang calms himself a little before continuing in a quieter tone, “please, I miss my coven mates and I hate it when we fight” he confesses. “Now sit here and talk, I’m gonna go to my room and take a bath. See you guys later” 

Yeosang goes over to hwa, he bring his hands up to the other boys face, tilts his head and pecks him on the mouth. Then rests their foreheads together for a a few seconds. He goes over to woosan, kisses wooyoung on the forehead and mouth, then looks at the other devil. San stares at him like a kicked puppy. Yeosang rolls his eyes but smiles at him anyways. He ruffles sans hair and kisses him, a bit longer than the other two but he wants to make sure San understands he’s not actually mad at him. San smiles into the kiss and whispers out a thank you when they part. Then Yeosang makes his way out of the room. 

“Okay, yeosang is right, we should talk about this. Do you guys really think I’ve been spending too much time with joong?” Seonghwa asks. 

They both nod and seonghwa sighs, “okay, let me just start off by saying I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you guys. Although to be fare you guys haven’t been very accepting of hongjoong or his pack mates. Especially with the pranks you guys keep pulling” seonghwa says flatly.

The little devils smirk thinking of all the times they’ve managed to pull a prank on hongjoong. Like the time they put hot sauce in his tea when seonghwa had him over for brunch or the time they put a bunch of confetti and glitter in hongjoongs car AC vents, do not ask how they got the keys and that glitter must’ve taken forever to clean up heheh. 

“Some of them were funny tho” wooyoung murmurs, San letting out a giggle in agreement. Although seonghwa doesn’t looked amused. 

“Guys, seriously, why can’t you just give him a chance. I bet you’ll like him and the rest of his pack. I know they’re all eager to meet you guys, because everytime I’m with joong or the rest of his pack all I can talk about if you guys” Seonghwa admits. 

And again. San feels like a huge asshole.  
“Okay, seonghwa, you’re right, we’re sorry we haven’t given hongjoong....” he hesitates a little then rolls his eyes, “hyung-” hongjoong always asks them to call him that and San always avoided it like the plague but he’s trying now... for seonghwa. “-a chance” San finishes. 

Wooyoung nods in agreement getting up and sitting by seonghwa as he takes the oldest hand. “Yeah hyung, we’re sorry, we’ll give hongjoong hyung a chance, but you have to promise to make more time for us” he pouted. Seonghwa chuckles and squishes wooyoungs cheeks. 

“Okay, also, no. more. wolf. jokes, okay? I know you guys are better than that” seonghwa chastises. 

San looks as guilty as he feel, “you’re right hwa hyung, we are better than that we were just hurt but we don’t mean it. You have our word, no more wolf jokes” he says honestly. 

Seonghwa smile, “Okay, so compromise, you guys promise to get to know joong more and I’ll be sure to split my time more evenly between you all. Sounds good?” 

Woosan nod their heads and they all giggle at how silly they’ve been. “Sannie, come baby, I need both of my little devils close to me” Seonghwa says. 

San smirks and hops over to to them, settling on hwa’s other side. They group hug and kiss each other in apology. 

Before it could go any further though, seonghwa speaks up, “listen, now that we have that cleared up, I was gonna ask you guys a question. So joong and I were talking and I think it’s time for all of us to meet.... officially, we were thinking a dinner perhaps? is that something you think you’d be comfortable with?” 

Woosan stare at each other having a telepathic conversation with their eyes even though they can’t actually read each other’s minds. They both grin at the same time and seonghwa starts getting nervous. Both of them grinning usually means trouble. They both stare at hwa’s expression and start laughing. 

“Hyung don’t worry, Of course we’ll meet them” San says sincerely although giggling through it. 

Seonghwa smiles fondly as them and hugs them both again. He kisses them both on the head and gets up. 

“Okay, well that’s good, I’ll let joong know and we’ll plan a date. For now I’m going to go to my room and take a shower, Ill let you know about the plans later”. Seonghwa walks out of the room leaving the two devils alone. 

San lays on the couch while pulling wooyoung on top of him to cuddle. “Are you really okay with it sannie?” Woo asks. 

“Yeah, I think I am, it’s gonna take some getting used to but if hwa is happy then so am I” San answers, squeezing wooyoung closer. 

Wooyoung smiles and kisses sans cheek, “okay good, I was missing hwa hyung too so I’m glad we have this sorted out.” 

San nods, now all they have to do is get through this dinner. 

———————————————————

BONUS- 

“So they finally accepted us huh?” Yeosang hears jongho say through the phone 

Yeosang smirks shaking his head a little, “yeah those idiots finally came clean to hwa-hyung. I’ve been telling them for months to clear it up, they’ve been so annoying” he complains, rolling his eyes. 

“Awww Angel, don’t be too hard on them, they were just missing their hyung, when hongjoong hyung stays too late at the studio the whole pack gets a little restless without our pack alpha around” 

And if yeosang wasn’t dead he’d totally be blushing at the pet name. Except he’d never admit it. “Mmm, I guess you’re right, they’re chaotic as fuck but I still love them”. 

“Hey, how come you never had a problem with our hyungs dating or the rest of our pack?” Jongho asks. 

“Well I’d like to think I’m more mature than the majority of all of you-“ 

Jongho chuckles, “is that so?” 

“-okay soooo, you might’ve had a tiny part in it too” 

“Tiny? Idk I thought I was pretty smooth, you know, saving your life and all” jongho muses. 

Yeosang scoffs “hey, I’ll have you know I trip all the time, that was nothing new” 

“Angel, you almost got hit by that car” 

“I’m a vampire, I could’ve sprinted out of the way, or at worst it would’ve healed” yeosang smiles fondly. 

“I mean, that is true but still you have to admit it was totally romantic” yeosang can practically hear jonghos grin through the phone. 

“Yeah I guesss-“ yeosang giggles, “-Thanks bear” he adds quietly. 

And because jongho is actually living, he’s blushing so hard right now.


	2. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, some worldbuilding in this one, overall they live in a world with all types of fantasy characters and magic. I hope the whole scent thing makes sense, if not lmk. Also, I rewrote this chapter soooo many times, 😭😭😭😭 I don't know why I was having so much trouble with it, specifically the flow of it I guess. Anyways happy reading!

“HONGJOONG HYUUUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGG!” is the first thing Hongjoong hears when he enters their apartment and the next moment he's on the floor with an over-excited Mingi hugging him to death. Mingi starts rolling them around and Hongjoong thinks his dessert from earlier is going to make a second appearance. 

“Hyungie, how was your date? How was dessert? Does blood glaze taste weird? Can we invite Hwa hyung over and recreate it?” the omegas questions coming out like bullets. 

Hongjoong laughs breathlessly, he loves the enthusiasm. Mingi’s like their eternal sunshine. If anybody in the pack ever gets upset, he’s the first one at their side cheering them up. 

“Min…. Minnie please, stop moving us” Hongjoong pleads. 

The rolling stops but the other boy starts giving him kisses instead. Mingi missed his hyung so much… even if it's only been a couple of hours…. What? He’s needy! don't judge him. 

Mingi buries his face in hongjoongs neck instead, scenting him lightly. 

“You smell like Hwa hyung” he smirks, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Hongjoong scoffs and pinches Mingis butt, “Ya! Get your mind out of the gutter gi, we didn't do anything...” he scolds. As _if_ he would try anything at the cooking class….. 

Sure, they waited till they got to the car to make out, but that’s beside the point. 

Now it was Mingis turn to scoff, “ugh, yeah right, as if you guys didn't try anything. I swear every time Hwa hyung comes over you can cut the sexual tension with a knife!” 

“Hey!, I feed you, I clothe you, I cuddle you and you're just gonna expose me like that right in front of my salad!” hongjoong attempts to bite mingi on the arm in retaliation because this is slander! Mingi turns on his side, struggling to get away but hongjoong wraps all his limbs around him like a damn koala.

Eventually, they both settle down, still sprawled out on the floor. “You know, I like hwa hyungs scent. He smells like pine, or- or like air freshener, hwa-freshener, hwa-ner?. Anyway, he smells clean and you smell like ginger so your scents combined, it's kinda soothing? Ya know? It's too bad Hwa hyung can't smell our secondary scents” Mingi says thoughtfully. 

Every being has a primary scent and a secondary scent. The primary scent is how other beings can identify what you are, a witch, a wolf, a vampire, etc. All beings can scent what others are except for humans. But only certain species can smell the secondary scent, the majority being the werewolf species. The secondary scent is not strong unless you are another wolf. 

“Speaking of scents, I noticed something when I walked Seonghwa back to his front door” Hongjoong tries to say it nonchalantly but he can't help let a tinge of sadness take over his scent. Mingi tenses up in his hold, probably sensing his feelings. 

“What happened?” he asks immediately, turning back over to face him. 

“It wasn't anything serious-” 

“Song Mingi!”, they hear Yunho shout.

“What have I told about being quiet while I'm filming?-” he comes down the hall with an exasperated look on his face. Although he stops speaking when he sees the state his mates are in. Their tiny hyung wrapped around their omega, small hands barely meeting each other over Mingis torso. It's the cutest thing he's ever seen and Yunho thinks he might cry. He would never tell Hongjoong though because the last thing he wants is to get scolded to death. 

“Hey, why are you guys on the floor?”, he takes a step closer to them, scenting the air, “and why do you guys smell stressed?” he questions the pair. 

“Hongjoong hyung is sad!” Mingi exclaims and Yunho turns back to Joong with a questioning look.

“Were you filming?” Hongjoong asks instead, trying to get the attention off him. 

Yunho blinks, remembering why he came out here in the first place. 

“ _Yes_ ” Yunho stresses looking at Mingi who has a sheepish smile on his face. Yunho rolls his eyes, although trying to keep the corner of his mouth from turning into a smile. “I was almost finished till I heard this one screaming bloody murder-” 

“Hey, I wasn’t _that_ loud” Mingi pouts. 

Hongjoong squeezes his sides, “Gi, honey, I think all of Seoul heard you, why didn't you tell me he was filming, we should've been quieter” 

Mingi looks up at Yunho, “sorry yunnie, I was just excited when I sensed joongie-hyungs scent was close”, he tries giving Yunho the puppy dog eyes and goddamn it, it works. Every time. Yunho stares at him for another minute before he breaks, he huffs and ruffles Mingis hair, bending down and kissing the top of it. “It's okay princess, just please try to remember next time,” he says softly. 

Yunho is a very successful YouTuber, he runs a news channel called “Anewz” short for amazing news, catchy right?.... Yeah, Hongjoong didn't think so either but Mingi came up with the name and none of them had the heart to turn it down. 

Yunho covers all types of topics, like current events, social media, etc. They have an office but he likes to film in his room. Their apartment fits them all quite well, with room to spare but it would be nice if they could get an actual house. Unfortunately the area they live in only had apartments. They couldn't move because Hongjoongs work and studio are very close by, almost walking distance on a sunny day. So they have this apartment and annoyingly enough the walls are thin so he can hear _everything_ ….. hongjoong almost feels bad for their neighbors… almost. 

“So what's got you all upset, I thought you were out with Hwa hyung at that cooking class making blood cake balls or something,” Yunho asks, scrunching his face up at the thought of it.

Hongjoong had taken Seonghwa to a cooking class that's a little out of the way from where they both lived because it was the only class that was vampire diet-friendly. Vampires can eat and digest regular food but it doesn't really taste like anything to them so they don't bother. LuckilyHongjoong managed to find the only night class on how to make desserts with vampire alternatives. Vampires can go out during the day but they lose energy very quickly so most of them choose to sleep during the day instead. 

On one of their other dates, Seonghwa had told him how he used to like baking a lot before he was turned. It was something very peaceful to do and the reward of eating the fruits of your labor was even better. The little smile he was wearing while talking about it made Hongjoongs heart want to burst. Unfortunately, the vampire doesn't do it much anymore because it just tastes like nothing to him. Hongjoong remembers seeing that smile falter.

So when Hongjoong told him what he had planned, Seonghwa had been over the moon. He picked the alpha up and swung him around in his arms, rewarding him with little kisses. If Hongjoong was in his wolf form his tail definitely would’ve been wagging. They decided to go with two desserts, one normal cheesecake, and a couple of chocolate cake pops but with a sweetened blood glaze. It wasn’t much and the fee for the class was a bit overpriced but Hongjoong was willing to do anything to see that smile on Hwa’s face. 

“First of all they were regular cake _pops_ with a sweetened blood glaze and Seonghwa said they were very good. Second of all, can we get off this floor so I can answer all your questions preferably on something soft, like the couch?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what you're saying is… I need to cut a bitch” 

“Mingi no! what the hell?” Hongjoong laughs

“Mingi _yes_ , there are actually two bitches that need to get cut, San and Wooyoung” Mingi clarifies. 

“Gi, baby, I don't think that's gonna solve anything,” Yunho says, using his honey scent to soothe their omega while he sits in his lap.

They've moved to the couches in the living room and Hongjoong tells them about the date. He tells them about how much fun it was, and how Seonghwa looked hot as hell with his wavy black hair, lookin like a snack….anyways, yeah, and then when he walked hwa to his door.

“Okay that sounds like a good time, so, where did it go wrong?” Yunho asks.

“Well at the end of the date, I walked Seonghwa back to his front door and we were talking, although I could smell wooyoung and san nearby, I think they were spying on us through the window?” Hongjoong chuckles awkwardly. “There was a small sour scent going around, I don't think they were happy to see me” 

Mingi lets out a small whine, sensing his pack alphas sadness and Hongjoong gives him a sympathetic look. Omegas are natural empaths but their scents can be influenced by their pack mates in particular.

“That's why we should go beat them up,” Mingi says petulantly. 

Yunho and Hongjoong start laughing at the same time. Mingi folds one arm over the other, pouting at their laughter.

“What? I'm serious! we tried to be nice, we tried to invite them over multiple times and they always make up some bullshit excuse why they can't. Don't get me wrong I love Seonghwa and Yeosang, they're really nice and Seonghwa hyung always brings me cookies when he comes over but it feels pretty shitty when the whole pack is trying and only half their coven cares.” he throws his hands up in frustration. “I just don't like it when you go out to have fun but you come back smelling kinda sad sometimes” Mingi continues, looking at Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong can tell Mingi is getting worked up, even though he looks so cute in his big baby blue sweater pouting on Yunho's lap right now, Hongjoong has to resist the urge to coo in his direction. Their omega may look intimidating on the outside but he was just a squishy sassy baby on the inside. 

“Look Gi, I talked about it with Seonghwa and we agreed that we need to all get along better. Hwa said he’d talk to his coven mates so we can solve this tension once and for all.”

Even though it's only been three months since he and Seonghwa had been dating they've seen a lot of each other in that time. They both agreed on waiting to introduce the rest of their mates to each other as to not overwhelm them. When Hongjoong told his packmates about Seonghwa they had been confused and a little skeptical as to why their pack alpha was attracted to this vampire in particular when, usually, he wouldn’t even look in any other direction but at his pack mates. 

That is until he invited Seonghwa over for dinner one day to meet the rest of them. Seognhwa had brought cookies with him that day and Mingi was sold. The omega was a blushing stuttering mess when he saw the tall handsome vampire, who smiled at him like some kind of royal prince. He cooed at Mingi for being so cute which was his weakness; being praised. After dinner, Mingi shyly asked if he could sit in the vampire’s lap and scent him. “Of course” Seonghwa had said, easily maneuvering the sweet baby omega onto his thighs. Seonghwa was a few 100 yeas older than them all so, to him, everyone was a baby. Yunho and Jongho had approved of Seonghwa right then and there. 

When it was Hongjoongs turn to meet Seonghwa’s coven mates, he only met Yeosang. He was beautiful, Hongjoong thought, with his platinum blonde hair and delicate features in contrast to his deep voice. He smelled like peaches and the wolf’s heart swooned a little that day. He learned that Yeosang was a science professor at the same university that Jongho teaches his physical activity classes. 

Unfortunately, San and Wooyoung were both busy so they couldn’t make it at the time. He didn’t think anything of it but after a few more failed attempts at meeting them, he was starting to get the feeling they were avoiding him. He brought it up to Seonghwa and the vampire assured him the next time he comes over San and Wooyoung will be present. 

That meeting was probably the most awkward dinner Hongjoong had been to and he's been to a dinner where someone thought it was a good idea to bring sushi with mermaids around... Yeah, don't ask.

Woosan had been hanging all over Seonghwa the whole time, the smell of lavender (wooyoung) and cinnamon (san) heavy in the air but with a sour tinge to it. Unfortunately, Hongjoong was the only one who could smell their secondary scents so that had him a little on edge the whole time. They asked hongjoong some pretty invasive questions and made a few passive-aggressive comments. Seonghwa had looked like he wanted to murder them. 

The older vampire had called them his little devils whenever he talked about them but Hongjoong never understood how serious he was until the pranks started happening. Salt in his coffee, glitter in his car, sharpie on his face that one time he fell asleep on their couch. Honestly, it didn’t upset Hongjoong that much, he was just confused. Like why? Why did they have such a problem with him dating Seonghwa when everyone else was okay with it. 

So it's not surprising that Mingi doesn't look convinced when he says Seonghwa will talk them into giving the pack a chance. Hongjoong opens his arms wide inviting their omega for a cuddle. 

Mingi immediately hops off Yunho and runs over to the pack alpha, he buries his face into joongs neck trying to comfort him with his sweet omega scent; strawberry.

“Okay, maybe when hwa hyung talks it out with them they'll want to meet us,” Yunho says hopefully, ever the optimist. 

Hongjoong smiles at Yunho, “actually we were thinking of having dinner with everyone so we can all meet, officially”

Yunho nods his head in agreement, “That sounds like a good start” 

Mingi scoffs and hongjoong pokes his sides making him squeak, “don't be a brat” he reprimands. He squeezes mingi closer to his chest and gives him a kiss on his cheek for his troubles. 

“Yeah, I was hoping Jongho was here so we could all compare schedules before I talk about it with hwa” Hongjoong continues. 

And right on cue, the front door opens with Jongho walking through. His spicy cardamon scent amplified and by the looks of it he just got back from the night class on campus. He was on the phone, probably with Yeosang, hongjoong thought. He looks up at them all and Hongjoong takes that opportunity to mouth at him that they need to talk. 

Jongho nods at him, he pulls his phone away from his ear and whispers that he's gonna take a shower and then they can talk, before going back to his phone call. He takes his shoes off and sets his bags on the floor. Hongjoong shakes his head because he always tells them to put their stuff in their rooms, don't just leave it lying around everywhere because then it never gets put away. He huffs at jongho, mentally scolding him. Jongo rolls his eyes, picks his bag up, and walks to his room. 20 minutes later jongho returns, fresh out of a shower in shorts and a black muscle tee. 

“HI JONGIE!” Mingi yells and Hongjoong slaps a hand over his mouth, glaring at him because that was right by his ear for god’s sake. Mingi just giggles behind his hand and Jongho laughs lightly, waving at him. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Jongho replies before he makes his way to their omega, he bends down taking Hongjoongs hand from Mingis mouth and kisses the back of it in greeting, ever the romantic. He smiles fondly at Mingi and gives him a few pecks on the mouth. The blonde lets out a few content purrs in response. He loves when they're all together as a pack, it makes him feel safe. 

When he's done, Jongho makes his way over to Yunho on the other couch. He kisses Yunho briefly then sits next to him. His hand gravitating towards the taller alpha’s thigh, squeezing a bit. 

“Right, okay so since we're all here, I wanted to get everyone scheduled for the week before Seonghwa and I settle on a dinner date for us all. Jongho I'm assuming Yeosang filled you in?” Hongjoong asks. 

Jongho sits forward a little and clears his throat, “yeah, in fact, you’ll be happy to know that woosan and seonghwa talked it out and they're willing to give us a chance to meet up”

“As if we need their approval” Mingi mumbles sarcastically, hongjoong rocks his knee upwards jostling mingi in his hold, signaling him to be quiet. Jongho raises his eyebrows and hongjoong just waves him off.

“Well that's good news, I’m glad they've agreed. Now, can you all tell me when you're free this week?” Hongjoong smiles, feeling hopeful, he pulls out his phone and opens the note app. 

“I'm free Friday night, I don't have any classes to teach, unless we have studio stuff we need to take care of hyung?” jongho asks. Besides working at the university, Jonhgo works with Hongjoong at his producing studio. 

“No, I think we're good for Friday,” Hongjoong says. 

“Yunnie?, Gi? What about you guys?” 

Yunho also pulls out his phone looking at his upload schedule, “I think I’m good for Friday, I already have a few videos pre-recorded.” 

“I was planning on a photoshoot today actually so I won't have anything due on Friday” Mingi chimes in. He's an Instagram model and he mainly deals with fashion, he gets stuff sent to him and he has to put outfits together to promote on his Instagram. 

“Well okay then, I’ll let seonghwa know, in fact, I should call him now,” hongjoong says, looking through his phone for hwa’s number. 

“‘Well I have to go finish filming so I'll see you guys later,” Yunho says, he heads over to Mingi and pinches his cheeks, Mingi whines in response. 

“You-” he says pointedly “-remember to stay quiet princess okay”. Mingi playfully smacks his hands away, huffing at him until Yunho leans down, kissing him quiet. He moves away, retreating back to his room. 

Hongjoong pats Mingi on the butt, motioning for him to get up. Mingi moves over and lays down on the couch.

“I'm gonna go talk to hwa, I'll let you all know about the plan later,” Hongjoong informs before following in Yunho’s direction down the hall. 

“So what are your plans for today Mingles?” Jongho asks the omega. 

“Mmmm, I have to take some pictures today, I just got a few outfits in the mail and I need to try them on,” Mingi explains. He gets sent all kinds of clothes as he's pretty much up for wearing whatever; lace, denim, shorts, vests, skirts, etc. Whatever floats his boat, he's going to make a fabulous outfit in the end. He even occasionally styles his packmates outfits for different events. He’ll get up in the morning and help hongjoong not look like the hermit he was locked up in his studio before going to a business meeting. He’ll even help pick out Yunho’s tie before he films. 

Suddenly he gets up and looks at jongho, an idea forming in his head.

“Hey jongie, will you do me a favor?” he asks (not so) innocently. 

Jongho sees that look and he doesn't like it, that’s the ‘Im gonna make you do what I want’ look and he's not having it. The last time he saw that look, half his head was dyed blonde, mingi wanted to practice his bleaching skills and needed a test subject. It actually looked good but still. It's the principle of the thing, Mingi cant get his way _every time_. 

“Whatever just popped into your head the answer is no,” he says firmly. 

Mingi just smiles, he gets up and makes his way over to Jongho, he straddles their youngest alpha’s lap and grabs his hands, leading them under his hoodie to his bare waist. Mingi wraps his own arms around Jongho’s neck. 

Jongho starts sweating. 

“Jongie, can you please help me take pictures for my Instagram?” Mingi pleads. 

He says it in the sweetest voice possible and Jongho’s swears he’s gonna end up with a cavity. 

“Help you take pictures, or be _in_ your pictures” he deadpans. 

Not only does Mingi like dressing up his packmates, he likes posting them online as well. Jongho doesn't like social media that much, he has an Instagram but he barely uses it, he’s mostly on Twitter. He likes to keep his life private so he rarely lets the others post pics of him on their social media, only on special occasions. 

Mingi giggles because of course Jongho sees right through him but that's okay because he can be _very_ persuasive. He adjusts his hips a little, his ass right on the alphas crotch, trying to get as close as possible. 

Jonghos breath hitches, Mingi leans in close, nuzzling into the alphas neck. He scents him a bit, the smell of strawberries increases in the air.

Scratch the cavity, he’s gonna end up with diabetes at this point. Jongho sighs, gripping Mingi around the waist just a little harder than before, almost possessive like.

_now we’re getting somewhere_ , Mingi thinks. 

“Come on its just one outfit Jongie, please?” the omega pouts, bringing one hand down to the alpha’s chest, feeling up the muscle there. 

Jongho can just barely feel Mingis pouty lips on his neck, every word brushing against his skin causing him to shiver. Fuck. No, he _cannot_ break down from this, he has to stand his ground. 

“Darling we both know it’s never just one outfit with you” Jonghos voice comes out a little strained, barely noticeable to anyone else but Mingi can tell. 

“Please” mingi says in a tiny voice. 

Jongho feels a small kiss to his scent gland and he slowly cracks. 

“Please,” he says again. 

Another kiss. The crack slowly expands, ugh he’s so screwed. 

Mingi continues giving out little kisses until he reaches Jongho’s ear. 

“Please…. Alpha” he whispers. 

And like, there is no longer a crack. 

There is a hole.

Jongho has been bulldozed into another dimension entirely. He can practically _feel_ the smirk Mingi’s wearing but he doesn’t care. Fuck it, resistance is futile, the omega has them all wrapped around his finger and honestly, Jongho is totally okay with that. 

With his eyes closed, he tilts his head to the ceiling, slowly accepting defeat. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. 

“I guess… _one_ picture couldn’t hurt” he reasons. 

And then he’s bombarded with kisses all over his face as Mingi let’s out a string of “thank you’s” and “you’re the best jongie”. 

Jongho laughs, shaking his head fondly. He grabs Mingi by the thighs and stands up. The omega lets out a small squeak trying to get a better grip on the alpha so he won’t fall. 

“Now, shall we make our way to the bedroom,” jongho asks. 

“At least take me out on a date first jongho, what kind of boy do you think I am” Mingi raises his hand dramatically as if it’s the most scandalous thing he’s heard. 

Jongho smacks him on the butt for that one. 

“You are such a brat, I don’t know why I put up with you” 

Mingi giggles, “because you love meeeee” he sing songs 

“I guess” 

“Hey!” 

Jongho gets a smack to the shoulder for laughing. He readjusts his hold on the omega and starts walking down the hall. 

“Just kidding sweetheart, Come on, Let’s see what you have for me”. 

So much for standing his ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS:

** HwaHwa  ** 💗🥰

**Hongjoong** : So 

**HwaHwa** : yes love? 

**Hongjoong** : So, Yeosang told jongho who told me that wooyoung and san are willing to meet with us?  🧐🧐🧐

**HwaHwa** : that brat! He said he was gonna take a bath, I guess he stuck around instead. 

**Hongjoong** : So, is it true? And if so did you find out why they had a problem with me?

**HwaHwa** : yes it's true and bottom line is, they were jealous, honestly it's kinda cute if you think about it.  😅 They Said they felt like I was spending too much time with with you and they felt neglected. 

**Hongjoong** : oh 

**Hongjoong** : I’m sorryyyyy  😥😥😭

**HwaHwa** : no baby! please, it’s not your fault. It’s my fault for not dividing my time equally. 

**Hongjoong** : but I’m half the reason you didn’t divide you’re time equally ;-; 

**Hwahwa** : sweetheart, you did nothing wrong okay? Please trust me joongie. 

**Hongjoong** : okayyyy, if you say so  ☹️

**Hwahwa** : awww baby, please don’t feel sad. 

**Hongjoong** : maybe I’ll feel better if you give me kisses. 

**Hwahwa** : I’ll give you all the kisses you want next time I see you  😚😚😚😚😚

**Hongjoong** : okayyyyy  🥰🥰🥰🥰

**Hongjoong** : so I talked to my pack mates and it looks like we’re all free on Friday night. 

**Hwahwa** : okay, yeosang only teaches on tuesdays and Thursdays, San teaches his dance classes on Monday’s and Wednesday’s and wooyoung doesn’t have a proper work schedule so they’re all free on Friday/Saturday as well. I was think you guys come over to the coven around 12am-ish? Does that sound good to you? 

**Hongjoong** : okay, sounds good to me!! Should we bring anything? Cuz ya know.... we actually eat food and stuff. 

**Hwahwa** : don’t worry about that, I may not be able to taste food but I can still cook it. 

**Hongjoong** : are you sure about that  👀👀👀👀

**Hwahwa** : hey! Don’t doubt my confidence! 

**Hongjoong** :  😂😂😂 okay I won’t. 

**Hwahwa** : ....... 

**Hwahwa** : COOKIN LIKE A CHEF IM A FIVE STAR- 

**Hongjoong** : you did not just- 

**Hongjoong** :  💀💀💀

**Hwahwa** : I did. And I have no regrets. 

**Hongjoong** :  😂😂😂 I meannn, it’s a bop so  💅🏼

**Hwahwa** : lol, okay so friday/Saturday 12:00am ish. Don’t bring anything but you’re beautiful selves! 

**Hongjoong** : awww, okay will do!  🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... any staytinys reading this???? 🌝. Also I know what you're thinking, blood glazed cake pops? Gross, but it's the thought that counts. Vampires should be able to enjoy food too damnit! Also Yunho and his princess minki 🥺 it's so precious😭 also, jongho alpha kink??? Maybeee 🌝🌝🌝. If you guys could let me know what you thought of this chapter? Cuz I wasn’t too sure of it.


	3. When Yunnie Met Sannie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI PLEASE READ THIS.
> 
> Okay so, sorry this isn’t the dinner scene lol, This chapter was getting so long I haven't even outlined that part yet. But, I didn't wanna rush it so I decided to cut this chapter in half so I can thoroughly plan for the dinner scene and not leave you guys hanging for another two weeks. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter because I introduce my favorite ship, YUNSAN!!! I'm so soft for yunsan, like you don't even know!  
> Also you guys get Hongi smut yaaaayyyyyy!  
> Anyways, Happy reading!!! :)

They started this when the sun began to set. It's relatively dark now, the entirety of ‘Crescent Park’ almost pitch black. It's the biggest wolf park just outside of the city, it's big enough that they won’t be bothered by other packs. There’s always a chance but it's low. They mostly come here when they feel like going on a chase. It was fairly empty today which is good because Mingi would hate to get caught in the crossfire of another pack’s endeavors. 

The rules for their chases are simple; make it to the end of the park and back to the starting point without getting caught and the prey wins. So he’s been laying low for a while now, it's his best strategy when it comes to outrunning their pack alpha. 

In his wolf form, Mingi crouches down behind some bushes in an attempt to mask his scent even though he knows it won’t do much. He's just glad they decided to do this at night because his snowy white fur is a bit of an eyesore in the daytime, easily giving away his position. The black patch of fur on his left ear is quite the quirk as well. 

Being chased was Mingi’s favorite thing to do. In general, it's a great way for packmates to bond and be more connected to their wolf forms.

But for Mingi, it was the _Thrill._

Running through the forest, not knowing when he could be caught, blood pumping adrenaline, always watching his back. His alpha on the _hunt_ for his prey, finding him, pouncing, forcing him to submit. 

All in good fun of course. 

Mingi can be very submissive at times, hell, give him a back rub and you have him at your mercy but not during chases. He won’t go down without a fight when any of his alphas are on the hunt, _especially_ Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong is downright _feral_ during chases, in the best way of course. His usual soft and approachable persona fades away as his wolf comes out gearing for a hunt. It honestly makes Mingi weak in the knees, how aggressive he can get. The dominating aura that surrounds his alpha gets him slick like no other. 

Mingi checks his surroundings, he can smell hints of ginger but nothing else that could give away his alpha. His omega senses are telling him to run but he's not _sure_. He's never sure when it comes to Hongjoong. 

Mingi slowly comes out from the bushes, he spots a cluster of trees and dashes their way. He runs through the trees, his paws leaving prints behind from how hard he hits the ground each time he sprints to another spot. He swears he can see glimpses of his alpha around him. A shimmer of silver fur reflecting under the moonlight from time to time. Mingi can’t tell. 

He’s too busy running when his Alpha bursts out in from of him, barking and startling Mingi enough to tumble over, his paws sliding on the floor through the soft mud. 

Damn, that kinda stung, but nothing he can’t handle. They’ve been at this for an hour and this is the alphas second attempt at getting to him. Mingi gets up and looks around, his alpha nowhere to be seen. 

The thing is, Hongjoong likes to play, he likes to draw out the chase, constantly keeping Mingi on his toes until he makes a mistake. Mingi knows his alpha is watching. Waiting for him to mess up, to step on a branch, to fall, to give away his position because it's in those small moments he likes to strike. When Mingi’s panic reaches its highest moment because he _knows_ he fucked up, Hongjoong will pounce. And Mingi is ready for his alpha to take him. 

Hongjoong’s wolf was similar to his human form. A bit on the smaller side, fast and the strongest out of everyone in the pack. Silver fur coats his upper body that seamlessly turns into jet black from his underbelly to his paws. An intimidating sight especially when he's in protective mode. His wolf won’t hesitate to eliminate any threat to his mates. He’s pack alpha for a reason.

His ears perk up as a bird flies overhead. Crickets singing in the background and a stream trickling water closeby. He's nearing the edge of the park and he knows he has to turn around. 

He runs back through the woods, letting his senses guide him. He spots a familiar wooden bridge meaning he's closer to the heart of the forest. There are a few trails he could follow, purposely put there just in case anyone gets lost. His plan is to cross the bridge and take the trail that leads back to their starting point. 

Huh, for once it's looking like Mingi might win this thing and beat that silly alpha!

He approaches the bridge, ready to cross as he lays one paw on the old wood. 

It creaks. _Loudly._

He's internally panicking when he hears it, a deep growl that shakes him so hard it feels like the ground is splitting apart.

Mingi _Runs_. 

His alpha is hot on his heels as they practically fly through trees and shrubbery. Mingi jumps over a stream and hears a splash behind him as Hongjoong floors through it. His hearts about to burst and he can feel the other wolf closing in on him. 

He makes a sharp left turn which was a grave mistake as his paws slip through the mud. He tries to get back up but a second later a huge weight is thrown on top of him. 

His pack alpha has caught him. 

They're both snarling, Mingi trying to push the other away and Hongjoong trying to hold him down, growling in his face trying to get him to submit. Mingi struggles a bit more before he gives up, the smell of ginger, his alpha, coaxing him to let go. The alpha nips at his mating mark in order to subdue him and Mingi bares his neck as a sign of acceptance. Hongjoong nose taps his mark twice, a sign they all know means _shift back._

Mingi shifts first and Hongjoong follows suite. The alpha immediately grabs mingis arms and holds them above his head by his wrists. They stare at each other for a minute before hongjoong smirks down at him. 

“Thought you were gonna win there for a second didn’t you baby?”

Mingi whines, turning his face away from the other but hongjoong grabs him by the chin, forcing him to look at the alpha. 

“Don't get all pouty princess, we both know your favorite part is when I catch you, hm?”

And, he’s not wrong but Mingi won’t give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Mingi pouts at him extra hard, he's been told he a sore loser but he really was so close. He _could’ve_ won! But no, he had to trip on some wet dirt, such a rookie mistake. Mingi hates himself for it. 

Mingi huffs at him and Hongjoong chuckles, his baby was too cute. The alpha releases the omega’s arms and softens his hold on his chin, gently cradling his face instead. 

“Okay okay, what’s gonna make you feel better hm? What can I do to make my precious omega feel better?” 

“Kithses” Mingi mumbles.

“What’s that sweetheart?”

Mingi whines again, bringing one hand up to rub at his eye like a kitten. Hongjoong swears he's going to melt at the cuteness.

“Wan’ kisses, alpha” 

“Anything for you sweetness” Hongjoong smiles.

He leans down and starts kissing all over mingi’s face. His forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally, his mouth. They kiss slowly, Hongjoong lowers one hand to the skin just under mingis pec muscle. He licks at Mingis bottom lip and the omega opens his mouth more letting their tongues meet in the middle. After a few more deep kisses hongjoong moves to mingis throat, sucking on the skin just beneath his ear. Mingi whimpers at the pressure, the smell of strawberries becoming more fragrant in the air.

“Hyung please” Mingi begs. 

“What do you want baby?, tell hyung what you need” Hongjoong squeezes at Mingis chest and the omega lets out a tiny squeal. His chest was a very sensitive area for him, he could probably cum just from having his nipples played with alone. 

Mingi lets out a shuddering breath, “need you, please, m’ wet already, pleaseeee” he whines. 

Hongjoong hums, looking down at his baby, he lowers his hand, skipping over the omegas cock, down to his hole. He was slick all over, it even covered the inside of his thighs. Mingi has always gotten slick very quickly, sometimes the younger gets embarrassed about it but Hongjoong loves it regardless. 

Hongjoong coos at him, “Oh sweetheart, you’re absolutely soaked, need alpha to take care of you hm?” he rubs his thumb in circles over the small hole, teasingly dipping in a few times. 

Mingi’s breath hitches, “Please hyungie, please” he whimpers. 

“Mmm, But I don't know princess, anyone could see us, what if they hear how desperate you are for your hyungie” Hongjoong teases. His other hand thumbs at Mingi’s nipple, lightly pinching the little pink bud. 

Mingi is going to kill him, he needed to cum like, yesteryear and his alpha is teasing him. And okay sure they're in a park and you’re not supposed to have sex in like, ya know, public areas but can you blame them? They're wolves, they have pent up sexual pheromones premating the air and they're in a secluded area, Mingi is fine with breaking the law just this once. 

“I’ll be quiet joongie-hyung I swear, I’ll be so good for you”, besides Mingi doesn't even think he can last long, the high from the chase just adding on to the sexual tension right now. 

“Okay baby, but I’m gonna have to make this quick, we still have to go home and prepare for the dinner tonight” 

Mingi nods frantically as hongjoong adjusts himself between his legs. He scoots the omega closer by the hips and rests the younger’s legs over his thighs. He leans over and starts kissing Mingi again while he rubs a few fingers over the omega’s hole. Mingi whimpers into the kiss pushing his hips up trying to get the alphas fingers where he needs them most. 

Hongjoong chuckles at his impatient omega, he kisses down mingis throat, down to his chest and licks his nipple once, then sucks a bruise to the skin beside it. Mingi throws his head back, letting out a frustrated whine. He wants his alphas mouth _on_ him and his fingers _in_ him but instead, he's getting teased to death.

“Hyung, Hyungie please, d-don't tease” Mingi begs. 

“Sorry baby, you just look so pretty like this, squirming all over” Hongjoong flicks the omegas nipple, laughing at the squeal the other tries to muffle. “And always so sensitive sweetheart.” he continues.

Mingi moves his hips once more and finally, _finally!_ Hongjoong put a finger in his hole, but it's not enough, it glides in fairly easily with all the slick coming out of him. 

Hongjoong adds in two more, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly before speeding up rapidly. Mingi moans loudly at the sudden pace and hongjoong automatically uses his other hand to cover his mouth. 

“I told you to be quiet precious, if you cant hold in these slutty little moans then I won’t let you cum at all” hongjoong whispers harshly. 

Mingi whimpers against his hand, the alphas words making him squirm and clench on his fingers tightly. 

Hongjoong replaces his hand with his mouth instead, kissing the omega quiet. As fun as it is, getting Mingi all riled up, they really need to get going. The harsh ground is definitely not helping either of them and they have to get back to the apartment to get ready. He brings his unoccupied hand to the omegas cute cock, jerking it off in time with his fingers thrusting into that sweet little hole. 

“So wet and messy everywhere baby, you smell so sweet too, so good for me, my sweetest baby” Hongjoong coos, swiping his thumb over the wet tip of mingis cock.

Mingi keens at the praises, he loves being told he’s a good boy because he's their precious baby omega, they would do anything for him and he knows that. He's so close, he can feel it, he's struggling in hongjoongs hold, hips fucking up into the alpha’s hands while trying to get those fingers deeper into his wet hole. 

“So close joongie hyung, please, please let me come” Mingi whines. 

“Okay baby, be a good boy and cum for me, make a big mess all over hyungies hand” hongjoong speeds up his hand on the boy’s cock and pumps his fingers into his hole a few more times before mingi tenses up in his hold and cums. 

Mingi tilts his head up to the sky as a silent moan escapes him, he’s coming so hard, strips of white paints up his stomach as slick gushes out of his sensitive hole leaking all over hongjoongs hand and lap.

“Fuck baby, that's so hot”. Hongjoong gingerly removes his fingers from the omegas hole. He brings his slick hand to his mouth, taking one finger in and sucking on it, “mmm, tastes so sweet too darling, could just eat you out right now” he swipes his thumb teasingly over the slightly puffy hole. 

Mingi’s cock twitches but he whines in protest, moving his hips away, he’s too sensitive right now. 

Hongjoong laughs lightly, “just kidding baby, we got to head back now”. He pats mingi on the hip before standing up, he stares down at his omega whos still sitting down. 

“What’s wrong babe?”

“You didn’t get off,” mingi says, staring at Hongjoongs hard cock. 

“We don't have time for that gi, we need to leave” 

“I could suck you off hyung, please, please let me suck your cock, I’ll be so good, I promise” Mingi pleads.

Hongjoong makes a contemplative sound and Mingi pouts at him, bringing out the puppy eyes for god’s sake. 

Hongjoong shakes his head, huffing out a laugh at his baby’s’ eagerness. 

“Fine, but make it quick, we seriously-” Hongjoongs words are cut off with a groan as Mingi leans over, immediately taking his cock into his hot little mouth. 

Mingi moans around his dick, using one hand to wrap around what his mouth can’t reach. He moves his head up and down, trying to build up spit in his mouth so the cock slides in easier. Hongjoong throws his head back, bringing his less messy hand to Mingis head, pushing him further on his dick. 

“Such a little cockslut baby”, hongjoong growls, “our babyslut can never get enough hm? gonna make me come so fast angel.” 

Mingi whines, his alpha’s words going straight to his cock as he rubs his thighs together. He continues to bob his head, the cock in his mouth almost hitting the back of his throat. Hongjoong starts thrusting into his mouth, and mingi can feel the alphas cock twitch a few times. 

“So close baby, so close, gonna cum in that sweet little mouth” hongjoong pants. A few more short thrusts later and he releases in mingis mouth. He feels the omega swallow around him a few times before he takes his cock out, stepping away a little. 

“Fuck baby, that was so good, you were amazing sweetheart”, Hongjoong helps the omega up to his feet and brings him in close for a sweet kiss. Mingi tries to deepen it but Hongjoong pulls away, laughing at the omegas whine of protest. 

“Come on gi, we gotta head back,” Hongjoong says, he shifts into his wolf and looks at mingi expectantly. The younger huffs but also shifts into his wolf. 

They make their way back to the car parking where there are locker rooms with stalls for werewolves to shift without having to get naked in public. They shift back to their human forms and put on their clothes. After they make themselves a little more presentable and _not_ look like they just fucked in the forest, they walk over to their car and drive home. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“Okay so, what did you drag me all the way over here for?” Yunho asks Jongho, looking like a lost puppy at the university gym. 

“I told you, I need help filming some exercise routines for the online database so my students can access these exercises anywhere” Jongho explains, for the _third_ time.

“Why couldn’t you ask Mingi or Hongjoong hyung tho?” Yunho asks watching some guy trying and clearly failing, to ask this girl out. She’s clearly not interested dude, let it go, Yunho thinks. 

“-id you hear me?” Jongho asks.

Yunho whips his head around, staring at Jongho, “sorry what was that?”

Jongho sighs, shaking his head at the ceiling, “I _said_ I couldn’t ask them because they are at the park right now going on a chase”

Yunho pouts, ”awwww, I wanna go on a chase too, what the hell, why didn’t they ask me?”

“Because Mingi practically begged Hongjoong hyungs head off and when he finally said yes, Mingi grabbed him and left. Like literally picked hyung up, grabbed the car keys, and left” Jongho chuckles at the memory, the look on Hongjoongs face was priceless, like a disgruntled kitten. 

Jongho puts his gym bag down and steps closer to Yunho, he wraps his arms around the tall alpha, looking up at him. 

“Come on, it’ll only take like an hour tops, do this for me Yun”

Yunho pretends to think bout it before smirking down at jongho. A great idea forming in his head. 

“I’ll do it…. If you ask me again while being as cute a possible” 

Jongho’s face drops, he lets go of Yunho and starts to turn. He’d rather chew his own arm off than do that. Yunho laughs and grabs jongho by the shirt, turning him back around and hugging him to his chest. Jongho tries to wiggle away but Yunho keeps him in place. 

“Awww, don't be shy babe, come on, just say, ‘yunnie hyung, I love you, please help me’” 

Jongho tries pinching Yunho to get the stupid peach head to release him. Yunho yelps, letting Jongho go. 

“It's fine, I don't need you, goodbye,” Jongho says, turning around and starts making his way to the stairs.

“Okay, but good luck trying to edit your video later” Yunho smirks. 

Jongho stops, fuck he forgot about that. 

He’s no stranger to technology, obviously, but it's not really his forte. And like, sure he works with Hongjoong in the producing room but he just does vocals, he doesn't actually edit anything. That's why he asked Yunho to help him in the first place because the other boy has a youtube channel, editing videos is part of his job, he kinda needs him. 

The younger turns around to face Yunho, the butthole, still smirking at him…..

Maybe he can learn, there’s gotta be some youtube videos on basic editing right? Ugh but he doesn't have _time_ , he needs the videos uploaded by tomorrow night. 

Jongho sighs and walks back to Yunho, he gets really close, kinda creating their own bubble so no one will hear him. Yunho grabs his hips bringing them even closer together, looking down at him expectantly. 

Jongho rolls his eyes, he looks down, mentally preparing himself to die of embarrassment after this, then looks back up at the other, determined. 

He widens his eyes and pouts out his lips, “Yunnie hyungie, I wuv you, Can you pwease help me?” 

Yunho breaks out into a grin so wide, “that. was. SO fucking cute Jo, Oh my god!” he says as Jongho buries his head into the taller boys’ chest, the tips of his ears burning red. 

“Oh my god, I loved that, shit, I should’ve recorded that, Hongjoong hyung would’ve died”, Yunho sort of has a thing for all things small and adorable, Mingi acts cute all the time but it was more of a challenge with Jongho, and Yunho _loves_ a challenge. 

Jongho punches his chest lightly. “Stooop, are you gonna help me or what?”, he looks up, glaring at Yunho. 

Yunho chuckles and bends down a little, kissing the pout off Jonghos lips. They separate after a second and Yunho grabs Jongho’s bag off the floor. 

“Okay, so where are we gonna do this” Yunho asks, looking around the gym. 

“In one of the training rooms on the second floor” Jongho replies and starts dragging him up the stairs. 

_____________________________________________________

Yunho has to pee. He needs to find the bathroom in this place fast or he's gonna pee himself but he _can’t_ because he's currently crouching next to Jongho who’s doing pushups on a yoga mat. Apparently, Jongho needs closeup shots so his students can see exactly how he's positioning his hands and feet and asked Yunho to be his cameraman. They’ve been in here for 45 minutes and he's had to go for like the last five. 

“Babe, seriously I gotta go to the bathroom, we can continue this when I get back” Yunho pleads behind the camera. 

Jongho flops down on the mat and turn on his back, “it's fine, you can go, I was about to wrap up anyways” he chuckles. 

“Just make a right out the door and go down the hall until you see the bathroom signs” jongho directs, sitting up and stretching a little. 

“Thanks for helping me yunie” the younger continues as he grabs the water bottle near him for a drink. 

“Anytime baby, I’ll be right back,” Yunho smiles at him and makes his way to the door. 

  
  


Yunho walks down the hall, following Jonghos instructions, he passes a few studios on his way and tries to sidestep some of the students standing around a dance studio. This is a big gym compared to the few he’s been to, He's not really the type that goes to the gym a lot. He’d rather work out at home, especially because they've got Jongho at home, kinda like his own personal trainer. Wolves in general have slimmer bodies because they have a fast metabolism and they get a lot of exercise in their wolf forms. 

Yunho enters the bathroom and goes about his business. When he's done he goes to the sink to wash his hands. Two guys enter the bathroom, being unnecessarily loud, a witch, and an elf from what he can scent, but Yunho doesn't pay them much attention. 

“Hey, who’s your instructor for dance class?” The elf asks.

“Umm, Choi San? I think that's his name, our first class is Monday night”

Okay, _That_ gets Yunhos attention. Were they talking about San? Like Seonghwa hyungs San?

“Oh you’re lucky, he’s a really good teacher, of course being a vampire helps with the stamina thing, but also, low-key he’s kinda hot, I think he’s holding a class right now, actually,” the elf says.

Okay so it _is_ Seonghwa hyungs San. Also, It's kinda weird talking about your professor like that but, whatever, he supposes they're not wrong. Yunho has yet to meet San in-person but Seonghwa and Yeosang shows them pictures sometimes when they all hang out. From the looks of it, he’s pretty attractive, everyone in that coven is attractive actually. He knows, from Yeosang, that San taught at the same university as him but he didn’t think he’d be running into him today, especially since they were supposed to meet later on in the night. 

When Yunho gets out of the bathroom he notices a couple more people hovering around the dance studio he passed earlier. He takes a quick look at what’s going on inside the studio. He leans on the side of the door as it looks like the dance class is ending. The students are all breathing heavily and some are sprawled out on the floor. He spots san at the front of the room and _oh_ -

San is gorgeous. 

Pictures don't do him justice, he’s absolutely beautiful in person. He’s got wavy black hair with a patch of silver in his bangs. He’s got eyes like a fox although he kinda looks like a cat. He's wearing a baby blue cropped hoodie and baggy black jeans that come up to just below his belly button- oh. Th-that's a belly button _piercing_ , it's got a little star charm on it. Shit, it looks so good on his tiny waist. In fact, san looks tiny in general, if the sweater paws are anything to go by, maybe it's just the baggy clothing. Yunho doesn't know but what he _does_ know is he wants to pick san up and-

“Can I help you?”

He’s talking, San’s talking and his voice is so sweet and Yunho can see his fangs poking out, and are those dimples? oh and sans staring right at him, wait, was he talking to him?

“Hello?, tall peach puppy in the back, can I help you?” San says and no Yunho’s heart did _not_ flutter at the nickname. 

Yunho shakes himself out of his daze and notices most of the students have left, he walks over to San where he's standing by the small computer desk in the room. 

“Sorry, no, I- I just got lost from my way to the bathroom, I was heading back to the training room” Yunho lies so he doesn't seem like a total idiot for just standing there staring at this beautiful man. Hopefully, san didn’t notice. 

San quirks an eyebrow at him. “Do I know you? You look familiar” 

“Ah, yeah I think so?, your hyung is dating mine, I’m Yunho and you’re San right?” Yunho smiles at him. San smells like cinnamon, kinda reminds him of Jonghos scent of cardamom, it's a comforting smell. 

“Yeah, I’m San, so?” The vampire says defensively. 

See, San was _not_ prepared to see anyone from the pack until later on tonight where he can get a read on them. Like, San was the one responsible for this guys pack alpha’s frustrations so he wouldn’t put it past them to hold a grudge against him. He’s not trying to be rude, he’s just being cautious. 

Yunho’s not one to be deterred by a sassy attitude. He lives with Mingi the king of being sassy, so he shoots a small smile at the vampire.

“Oh well I’m just glad to finally meet you, of course, I wasn’t planning on meeting you here but I was helping out Jongho earlier, and yeah….” he trails off. 

Cute, San thinks. It doesn't seem like Yunho is mad at him which is good to know. He’s not gonna lie, when he first spotted the wolf at the door, he looked a bit intimidating at first, that was until he realized Yunho was checking him out like a dazed puppy, _yeah_ San totally noticed. 

“Mm, well I’m gonna be honest Yunho, I thought our first meeting would involve you trying to beat me up when you saw me for the way I’ve been treating your hyung,” San thinks it's best just to get everything out in the open now because that's one less person he has to explain himself to later. Also, he told Seonghwa he’d give the pack a chance so he guesses he’ll start with the tall puppy. 

San turns to the computer and shuts everything down. He bends down and grabs his gym bag next to the desk. When he looks back at Yunho, the alpha has a surprised look on his face. Cute. 

“Oh, um, I mean yeah it was pretty frustrating for all of us I think, but I get it”

“You’re too nice to me, just tell me I was being a bitch, I can take it” San chuckles at him. 

Yunho lets out a surprised laugh, the tension breaking just like that. “Ah, I wouldn’t say a _bitch_ , a bit of a butthole, sure, but-”

“Butthole, really? That's the best you can come up with?” San smirks at him, god those dimples will be the end of Yunho. 

“How’d you know my reason behind all the shenanigans?” San continues. 

“Well, Yeosang told Jongho who told us-”

San shakes his head, “that sneaky bitch, taking a bath my _ass_ ” he scoffs lightly.

“Umm.. what?” Yunho asks, a confused look on his face. 

San waves it off, “It’s nothing. I’m sorry for being a…. Butthole, by the way” they both laugh at how silly it sounds. 

“It's okay, I think for wolves, especially those in a pack, we all sense each other’s feelings more than other species, so we’re a little more touchy than others. But I get why you did it, I got jealous in the beginning too but after I met Seonghwa hyung I felt better because I got to connect with him.” Yunho explains. They're slowly walking side by side, heading towards the front door of the studio. 

“Yeah, I guess if I hadn’t been stubborn in the first place and got to know you guys sooner, It would be a little different now, but still, I’m really sorry” San apologizes again. 

Maybe it's a trick of the light or something but Yunho swears San’s almost pouting, god that's so cute!

They stop at the door and San gestures for Yunho to leave first, then turns to the side, his hand on the wall trying to find the light switches. Once he turns the lights off he closes the door and digs through his bag for the studio keys. Once found, he locks the door turns back to the alpha. 

Yunho chuckles, “it's okay, seriously, apology accepted, don't worry about it kitten”

“Kitten?” San repeats, amused. 

Yunho’s eyes widen at his mistake and his ears go up in flames, fuck, did he say that out loud? Shit.

“um, uh…. SO you’re a dance teacher? That's cool, you must be really good” Yunho says, trying to change the subject, cursing himself internally. 

San lets it slide, this time, “Well I’d like to think so, I’ve always liked dancing, even before I was turned, It makes me very happy and I like the idea of helping others realize their passion at the same time.”

“That's seriously amazing, I used to dance too when I was younger, not so much anymore though” Yunho explains. 

San raises his eyebrows in surprise, “oh really, what kind of dance?”

“Well, I-”

“Yunho!”

Yunho cuts himself off mid-sentence as he hears Jongho calling his name. He looks down the hall where the other alpha stands then looks back at San.

“Ah, I’ll be right back, just give me a couple of minutes,” Yunho says as he turns to the other wolf. 

San raises his eyebrows up a little, looking to Jongho then back at Yunho, “Oh.. okay”. 

Yunho leaves but turns back and stares at him again. 

“Seriously, don't go anywhere” The alpha repeats. 

San laughs a little, “okay, I promise I won’t”

Yunho gives him a skeptical look and san laughs even more. Yunho makes an “I’m watching you” gesture with his hand, walking backwards. 

“Oh my god, _GO,_ I’ll be here,” San says, shaking his head at the alphas silly behavior. 

Yunho breaks out into a big smile and turns around, making his way over to Jongho. 

Well, that went pretty well, San thinks. Yunho’s nice, but the vampire still has the rest of the pack to gauge, he’s not sure about their feelings, heck just seeing Jongho got him nervous. Hopefully, everything can get resolved at dinner tonight. 

“San!”

San whips his head around to the voice that called him and oh fuck. There at the end on the stairs is creepy gym guy, AKA Daniel, the Wolf gym rat that would not leave San alone last semester as he so desperately tried to get the vampire to go out with him. 

Even after San explained that he was very much taken by his coven mates, he had the audacity to say “But have you ever been with a wolf, trust me, I’m an alpha and I can definitely make it worth your while”. 

San shudders at the memory, he would’ve decked him right then and there but he doesn't want to get fired. San knows not all wolves are like this but there are those knotheads that think the alpha race is the end all and be all. It doesn’t help that this assholes father is the boss of some head of the university or something, he doesn't know, all he knows is that if he beats this guy up, he’ll get fired. 

He was thankful for the summer vacation because that means no classes and no dealing with this guy. Honestly, San thought the wolf would be over asking him out by now but apparently not as he sees the dude making his way over to him. Ugh, why couldn’t he have been born a witch instead, he would’ve disappeared by now. 

“Hey San, haven’t seen you since last semester, you look good,” the alpha says, now standing in front of the vampire, he’s taller than San by a foot or so and it honestly makes San want to punch him even more. 

“Oh, thanks, yeah it's been a while.” San’s hoping if he keeps the conversation short he can leave faster. 

“So listen, I just finished my shift and by the looks of it-” the alpha’s eyes trail over Sans body like a predator, San tries not to cringe. “You’re done with your dance class, so why don’t you and I go grab some dinner?” 

Again, San tries to keep the cringe off his face at the question. “No thanks, I’m waiting for someone right now,” San says pointedly, he readjusted his bag over his shoulder for emphasis. He’s not lying, he was actually waiting for Yunho to get back.

The alpha just looks at him amused, an annoying smirk on his face. “Yeah, and who’s that? one of your little coven mates?”

He said “coven mates” so sarcastically, as if they don't count and San really wants to stab this guy in the eye.

“No, someone else” San replies. Keep it short. Maybe he’ll take the hint and go away. 

“Well, whoever it is I’m sure they're nothing like me-”, maybe not, san thinks.

“trust me, I can change your mind, come on, I can take your anywhere you want, money is no problem. We don't even have to go to dinner we can skip right to dessert” 

San internally rolls his eyes so hard they could’ve popped out of his skull. This might take a while.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Hey, where’d you go? Did you get lost or something, also, was that San?” Jongho asks as Yunho approaches him. 

Yunho throws his arms around jongho, burying his head in the youngers neck with a groan. He can’t believe he let the kitten thing slip, but I mean can you blame him? San’s so soft and small and he has this sassiness to him, just like a cat!

“Oh my god, Jongho, hessocuteandicalledhimkitten and nowhe thinksimwerid and-”

“Woah, woah woah, Yunho-” Jongho grabs Yunho’s head to face him because he’s rambling. 

“Dude, I can’t understand a thing you’re saying, slow down” the younger continues. 

Yunho huffs, “Basically I’m an idiot and I don't know how to control my mouth. Anyways yes that was San, I was walking back from the bathrooms when I peaked into one of the dance studios and saw him with a class.”

“I see, so what were you guys talking about?” 

“Just like, stuff, you know, the whole thing with Hongjoong hyung and dancing, I told him to hang there for a sec, I was thinking you’d wanna meet him too?” Yunho asks. 

“Ummm, looks like he’s preoccupied,” Jongho says, looking beyond Yunho’s shoulder. 

Yunho turns around to look down the hall where he left San. There’s another guy there, Yunho faintly scents the air, another wolf maybe? He's not sure, he has to get closer. But he’s crowding Sans space and Yunho can smell a sour tinge to the vampire’s scent, not just that but he looks super uncomfortable as well. 

“Who is that guy?” Yunho asks when he notices the guy’s expensive clothing brands he’s wearing. 

“That's Daniel, He’s some big wigs son and an obnoxious rich asshole to boot. He’s always threatening to get people fired if they don't treat him nicely. He’s around my age but honestly, he’s just a big man child.” Jongho explains. 

Yunho starts walking over to get a better read on the situation, he faintly hears Jongho’s calling him back but he doesn't really pay him attention, his focus is on seeing if San is okay. 

The closer he gets the more on edge he feels because San’s secondary scent is overwhelmed with disgust and annoyance. Yunho’s surprised it's a wolf because either this dude has lost all his abilities to scent the discomfort San is in. Or he’s just ignoring Sans feelings right now which is even worse. Yunho goes to call for San when he catches the end of this guy’s sentence. 

“Don't get so uptight dollface, let a real alpha show you a good time” 

What the fuck, what era is this dude living in, Like what does ‘real alpha’ even mean? God, Yunho hates stereotypical alphas like this guy. And San looks like he’s about ready to punch this guy, Shit, he should probably step in before San does something that will jeopardize his job. Yunho starts thinking of ways he can approach this as carefully and smoothly as possible...

Eh, he’ll just wing it. 

__________________________________________________________

Seriously San thinks he’s going to lose his job, he’s going to knock this guy the fuck out and lose his job. Probably go to jail but oh well, Seonghwa hyung is rich, he can bail him out easily. He’ll find something else to do with his dancing career, maybe he could be an idol, he’s a pretty decent singer. 

Before San could weigh the pros and cons of beating this fucker up he feels arms slide around his waist, a strong chest to his back, and a low voice in his ear, “Sweetheart, there you are, I was looking all over the place for you”. 

Yunho. San relaxes a little but he’s not sure what the heck the alphas doing. He’s also definitely not thinking about how Yunhos big hands are around his waist right now, or how well they fit against each other…… nope definitely not thinking about it. 

“Wait a minute, who’s this guy? ” Daniel directs his question to San but he’s glaring at Yunho. Probably realizing he’s an alpha wolf too. 

“The person I was waiting for, he’s-”

“I’m Yunho, San’s _boyfriend_ and you are?” Yunho cuts San off, bringing the vampire closer to him by his middle as San puts his hands over the alphas. 

“I thought you said you weren’t dating anyone” Daniel accuses, a bit of a gritty undertone in his voice.

That is, definitely not what san said, but then again he’s not surprised this bone head wasn’t listening. He probably could’ve told him his coven mates could kill him and make it look like an accident and the wolf still would’ve insisted on asking him out. San decides it's best to play along, maybe this guy will finally leave him alone.

“I actually happen to meet Yunho over the summer” San explains instead, leaning into the others hold. 

“Yeah, his coven leader and my pack leader got together, I got to meet san and I instantly knew-” Yunho pauses for dramatic effect, he looks at San and brings one hand up to cup his face. “It's was love at first sight-”

San’s eyes widen and Yunho really tries to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. 

“We were meant to be, the stars aligned just for u- uggh”, San elbows the alpha in the stomach, a silent warning to stop talking. Okay, that hurt a little, but it was worth it. Yunho lowers his hand and entwines his fingers with Sans. 

Daniel doesn't look impressed and he’s still glaring Yunho down, damn this guy needs to take a chill pill, it's not that serious my guy. 

“So you reject me but you go out with this guy? What does he even do for a living” he grunts out, Yunho can detect the growl in this guy’s voice. 

“I actually run my own youtube channel, I report the news, social media, stuff like that.”

Daniel scoffs, “Youtube? that's not a real job, what do you make in a year, 1000 dollars?” He’s trying to intimidate Yunho, he can sense it, and San of course can’t tell since this is very much a wolf thing. 

“Actually I currently have over 7 million subscribers, and not that it's any of your business, but I do make enough money to support myself, my packmates, and my little sugar bug here, isn’t that right Sannie?” Yunho leans down and pecks san on the cheek. What? He's trying to keep things as realistic as possible. 

San really tries to keep the surprise off his face while trying to recover his beating heart from the alphas bold move. It's okay, two can play at this game. 

“Hmmm, that's right, Yunnie takes great care of me, he’s a very strong provider, so good to his packmates-” san untangles their fingers and lays his hand on Yunhos chest,

“And, of course, me.” Sans continues as his fingers dance over the buttons of Yunhos shirt. 

“He’s-” San undoes the first button of the alphas shirt.

“Such-” unbuttons the second one

“A good” and another one-

“Alpha” San finishes. He swirls his finger around the patch of exposed skin teasingly, he looks up and gives Yunho a little wink. 

Yunhos eyes widen and he quickly captures Sans wandering hand in his hold, letting out a nervous laugh. Even though his Alpha ego has been thoroughly stroked, because as much as he hates stereotypes, wolves _do_ like being praised for being a good provider and packmate, but he’s not keen on his inner alpha letting out any purrs right now. 

Daniel lets out a low growl at their display, “Are you kidding me? You seriously think this weak pathetic excuse of an alpha, can give you what you need?”

“Look, pal, I was trying to be nice but it seems like you have your head so far up your ass that you can tell when you’re bothering someone.” Yunho immediately cuts in. 

Yunho gently grabs san by the hips and ushers him behind his back. San doesn't like the implication that he needs help defending himself, although, it is kinda hot the way Yunho’s hands practically wrap around his waist, touching his skin gently…..

But he’s no damsel in distress either, that's for sure. 

Yunho gets into the other guys’ space, they're about the same hight but somehow, Yunho looks bigger than the other. 

“Look I’ll make this easy for you, either you can leave now without causing a scene or I can throw you out” Yunho growls at the other wolf. 

“Okay I don't know who you think you are but that slut over there-”

Before San could even think of shredding this guy apart with his fangs, Yunho has the alpha pinned to the wall.

Yeah, Yunho was not gonna let that slide. Yunho’s got both the of the guys’ arms behind his back bent in a weird shape and if Yunho leans into him a little more, he could break one of his arms. Years of sparring with his packmates have taught him well. 

The guy starts to struggle but lets out a pained whimper when Yunho presses into his back. Yunho lets out a low growl, warning to alpha to watch it. His usual puppy eyes narrowed, the brown pupils tinged with red. 

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you, now how about you be a good little pup and leave us alone, In fact, I don't ever want to see you talking to my boyfriend ever again got it? Now leave before I drop-kick your as right here in front of all these people.” 

San would definitely be lying if he said he doesn't find Yunho super attractive right now. But then again he’s found him attractive from the moment he laid eyes on the alpha. 

Daniel grunts in acceptance and stops struggling, Yunho lets him go and the alpha starts walking away from them, but not without calling out to them, “whatever, the corpse isn’t worth it anyway” 

San lets out a hiss and almost runs off to the guys retreating figure but he’s pulled back by Yunho as he’s crushed to the alpha’s chest. 

“Woah there, come on San it's not worth, calm down”

San pushes away from Yunho, “don’t tell me to calm down!, I can handle him myself, I didn’t need you to come to my rescue,” the vampire seethes, wrapping his arms around himself with a huff. 

“And yet I’m pretty sure I just saved your ass from getting fired if you had dealt with him so, you’re welcome.” Yunho raises his eyebrows at the vampire. 

San doesn't say anything, he huffs and starts walking away but he’s suddenly stopped. Yunho catches him by the belt loops and twirls him around to face the alpha. Yunho immediately starts rubbing the small of Sans back, trying to calm him down. It’s a habit of his because its what he does for Mingi when the omega feels irritated. 

“Look, I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but I also know you were enduring that assholes behavior because you didn’t want to lose your job. Don't think for a second that I or anyone else in the pack believes in any of that alpha macho bullshit. Were not all like that but unfortunately, there are wolves like him that are typical conservative assholes. They don't believe anyone is a threat to them unless its another alpha. I was only trying to help.” Yunho explains.

San stares up into the alpha’s eyes, making him suffer a little more by not saying anything. 

“I’m sorry kitten”, Yunho adds.

The alpha gives him the puppy eyes and pouts at him, san cracks. The vampire smiles at him and playfully rolls his eyes. 

“Ugh, alright, stop looking at me like your hamster died” San deadpans. 

“You forgive me?” Yunho grins. 

“Yes, I forgive you…. Puppy” San says softly, looking up at Yunho through his lashes. He stands on his tiptoes and attempts to pet at Yunhos hair. The alpha bends down to accommodate the action and San smiles at him. 

Yunho stands back up straight and is suddenly hyper-aware of their proximity, he has one hand on Sans hip and the vampire has one hand resting between their chests. Yunho coughs lightly and quickly steps away from San, laughing nervously. 

Yunho clears his throat, “Uhm, right, so gotta get going but It was nice meeting you, of course being your fake boyfriend wasn’t part of the plan but-” oh my god, Yunho should really stop talking, he already embarrassed himself enough today. 

San chuckles at him, “Right, certainly not what I was expecting to happen today, but it was fun nonetheless. It's not every day a handsome wolf comes to my aid ya know? Anyways, I’ll see you later at the dinner Yunho” the vampire says in a teasing tone. 

‘Handsome wolf’, san just called him handsome, oh my god is it hot in here or are his ears just on fire again. 

“Oh, uh yeah, see you later…. Kitten” Yunho tease back. San just laughs and makes his way down the stairs out of his sight. 

Fuck. Is it bad that Yunho’s smitten already? 

_________________________________________________________

Now, Wooyoung is used to sharing clothes with his coven mates but watching San frantically dig through his stuff like a mole, is unusual. 

“San?” Wooyoung calls out. Yeah San definitely didn’t hear him because Wooyoung gets a shirt to the face as San pulls out different articles of clothing and flinging it backward when he doesn't deem it good enough. 

“Ya! San-ah!” Wooyoung yells, throwing the shirt off his face. 

San whips his head around at the shout of his name. “Oh wooyoungie, When did you get here, were you standing there long?” 

“Yeah, I got here around the time you started throwing my underwear around, What are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for my crop top, you know, the black and red one?” San is currently sitting in a circle of clothes and Wooyoung is definitely gonna make him clean it up afterward. 

“Why do you need- oh” Wooyoung raises his eyebrows at san as recognition washes over his face. _That_ crop top, but why would san need that one?

“That's your seducing crop top, a ‘hoe-top’ if you will. Why do you need that one, who’s pants are you trying to get into?”

San scoffs at him, “it's not my seducing crop top, it's just a nice shirt and I want to wear it to dinner tonight”

Wooyoung doesn't look convinced, “please, last time you wore that shirt, Yeosang had to beat people off with a stick at that faculty party because you decided to be a brat and rile him up trying to make him jealous.”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? God, I’ve never seen Yeosang so mad before, it was so hot, my ass was red the next day but it was worth it” San says, reflecting on the memory. 

“Okay, spill, what are you up to this time? are you trying to pull something on Seonghwa hyung?” Wooyoung accuses. 

San rolls his eyes and starts looking through the clothes again “ _No_ , it's not because of hyung. If you must know I met one of the alphas from the pack today.”

San doesn't hear Wooyoung say anything so he looks over only to get an armful of the other vampire as he catapults himself into Sans lap. 

“Oh my god, oh my god! Which one??? Yeosang’s boy or the tall peach head?” 

San laughs at woo’s enthusiasm, “actually I met both, well, I met and talked to Yunho, and I briefly saw Jongho”

“Oooo, so the tall peach head, nice, I’ve seen his youtube videos, he's cute! What did you guys talk about?” Wooyoung wraps his arms around Sans neck waiting for him to spill the details. 

San tells Wooyoung everything that happened at the gym. About meeting Yunho, “ooo he was totally checking you out”, about the kitten slip up, “oh my god san! You totally are a kitten”, the douchebag Daniel, “you’re right I can and will kill him, Seonghwa and yeosang will help me make it look like an accident.” Yunho helping him by being his fake boyfriend. “Shut up! That's so fucking adorable! That’s the cutest meet-cute ever oh my god!”. Yunho fake declaring his love for him and san getting back at him by unbuttoning his shirt. “Ahhhhh, I see why you want your hoe-top” wooyoung winks at him. Daniel threatening Yunho and Yunho pinning him to the wall. “Holy shit that's kinda hot tho, he can pin me down anytime-”. 

And of course, San calling Yunho puppy and the alpha turning redder than a tomato. 

“Awwwww, Oh my god San! Kitten and puppy! ohmygodthatsocuteicant, If I wasn’t already dead I could die from how cute that is” wooyoung flops down backward on the pile of clothes letting out a heavy breath. 

“Wow, okay, I’m totally on board now, operation let’s “seduce an alpha” is a go!” Wooyoung yells, one hand raised up in a fist. 

San laughs and lays down next to Wooyoung as they face each other. “I’m not trying to seduce him, I barely know him, I just thought it would be fun to tease him a little” San shrugs. 

“Mhmm sure, cuz you’re not thinking about his big hands on your-”

“What is going on in here?” Yeosangs voice comes through the room as he stands at the foot of the doorway. 

“San wants to seduce peach head wolf!” Wooyoung giggles as San smacks his butt for being a loudmouth. 

“You’re what now?” Yeosang questions, walking further into the room and ending up next to the little devils on the floor. He’s getting major Deja Vue right now. 

“Nothing, nothing, don't worry your pretty little head about it, come cuddle us instead” San tries to wave him off, extending his arms out as an invitation. 

Yeosang narrows his eyes at the two, “I don't know, it sounded like Wooyoung said something about a peach head and the only person I know like that is- ah!” Yeosang doesn't get to finish his sentence because San grabs his arm and pulls him down to them and squishes him against Wooyoung. Like a Yeosang sandwich. 

“Ahhhh, all my favorite people” San sighs. 

“What about Seonghwa hyung?” Yeosang asks playfully, the talk of peaches forgotten. 

San shrugs, “not my fault he’s not here right now”

“You’d totally get a spanking for that if he was here,” Yeosang says amusedly. He turns on his back and looks up at the ceiling. Two sets of arms instantly wrap around him creating a little cuddle pile. 

“Well good thing he’s not here then hmmm?” San sasses back. 

Yeosang tries to pinch his butt and San wiggles away.

“Don't be such a br-” Yeosang is cut off by a pair of lips meeting his. Sans kissing him and Yeosang smiles into it, he mentally rolls his eyes, they're little devils for a reason. 

Wooyoung whines and they both turn to look at him, “what’s wrong woobaby?” Yeosang asks. 

“I want kisses from my boyfriends too!” Wooyoung pouts. 

San and yeosang look back at each other, mentally communicating through their eyes before they nod in agreement. They look back at Wooyoung, the youngest eyes widen realizing their plan. The next moment San and Yeosang jump Wooyoung and flood him with kisses all over his face. His temples, nose, cheeks, and lips, Wooyoungs giggles can be heard for miles, san thinks. 

He loves his coven mates and he loves their cuddle piles and he most certainly cannot wait for dinner. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


BONUS:

  
  


**Unknown Number:**

Hey San! It's me Yunho! I hope you don't mind but I got your number from Yeosang :)

  
  
  


San shakes his head as he stares at the text on his phone, a little smirk on his lips,… that meddling bitch. San doesn't have a problem with Yunho having his number but he’s not too fond of how easily Yeosang would sell him out like that. 

  
  
  


**San:**

Hey! It's no problem at all don’t worry. Honestly, it's a disgrace that I don't have my ‘boyfriends’ number saved in the first place 😏

**Toll Puppy:**

Lol, I’m glad we’ve got that sorted, now I can text my little sugar bug whenever I want. 

**San:**

Omggggg, please don't ever call me that, I like kitten better.

**Toll Puppy:**

Haha, okay kitten.

My little lovebug, 

My snugglekins

My little tator tot

**San:**

OMG stop! 🤢 I’ll murder you I swear

**Toll puppy:**

My Bunny baby

My lucky charms

My captain crunch

My fruity pebbles!

**San:**

Omg Now yore just naming cereals! That’s it, I want a divorce!

  
  
  


**Toll Puppy:**

Were not even married though! 

  
  
  


**San:**

Then I want to divorce!

This conversation!

**Toll Puppy:**

Nooooo! Kitten, I’m sorry please take me back!😭😭😭

  
  
  


**San:**

….

I guesssssss

  
  
  
  


**Toll puppy:**

Yay! 

Oh I gotta go, Hongjoong Hyung just called us all into the living room, pray for me 😅

**San:**

Lol! I will but why? 

  
  
  


**Toll Puppy:**

Because there’s a 95% chance we’re gonna get scolded to death, Mass scolding ;-; 

**San:**

Haha! Okay, Goodluck puppy. 

**Toll puppy:**

See you later…..

Baby bunny 😉

**San:**

🔪🔪🔪🔪

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so If you could give me feedback on some things? like the smut, because I do plan on writing more obviously so let me know if that flowed well? and overall tell me how you liked the chapter?


	4. The Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know it really pains me to write conflict between my main characters because I just want them to love each other but without conflict, there is no growth. 
> 
> ALSO D-did ya’ll see the yunsan ASMR video, they call each other puppy and kitten IM CRYINGGGGGGGG 😭 😭😭 😭 Omg it made me so happy you have no idea. And them comparing hand sizes plsssss. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry it took me so long to get this chappy out, but thank you for being patient with me, I have 12k words for you and I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Happy reading!

Yunho rolls over onto his back in his bed with a big smile on his face. He had just been texting San after he shamelessly asked Yeosang for the vampire’s number. He finds it amusing how easy it is to tease him, considering how confident san was earlier. 

Yunho’s pretty excited for tonight, although he's still gotta take a shower and get dressed. He turns back over on his stomach to stare at his closet hoping his clothes will just pick themselves out and come to him. 

Yunho’s ears perk up as he hears the front door unlock and open. Seems like Hongjoong and Mingi came back from their chase. 

“Yunho?” he hears Mingi call out. 

Yunho grins, “Mingi?” he answers teasingly. 

“Yunnie?” the omega repeats, the sound of his footsteps approaching Yunho's room. 

“Minnie” Yunho raises his voice a bit. 

“Yunnieeeeeee!” Mingi sing-songs. 

Yunho chuckles, “Minnieeeeee!”

“Yunnie Alphaaa!” the omega shouts excitedly. 

Yunho can hear the omegas giggles getting closer and before he can say anything Mingi bursts through the door of his room and runs towards him. Yunho twists himself onto his back last second and gets a lapful of his precious omega. Yunho wraps his arms around Mingi as the younger wiggles around trying to get comfortable laying on his alpha. 

“Mmm, Hi” Mingi sighs when he’s satisfied, looking up at Yunho shyly. 

Yunho smiles at him and presses a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Hello, princess, how was the chase that you didn’t invite me to” Yunho playfully scolds. 

Mingi whines and hides his face in Yunho’s chest, “oo er bwusy” he mumbles. 

Yunho hums and moves his hand to card his fingers through the blondes wavy locks. “Sorry, what was that darling? I couldn’t hear you?” 

Mingi picks his head up to look at the alpha with a pout on his lips, “I said, you were busy and joongie hyung wasn’t so-” Mingi shrugs. 

Yunho scoffs lightly, “okay well, you could’ve asked? How did you know I was busy?”  
Mingi rolls his eyes, “you were live streaming babe, I was watching on my phone” the omega smirks at him. 

Oh yeah. Damn, Yunho forgot about that. He was live streaming with his subscribers to get some opinions on the stories he should cover next week. 

“Okay okay, don't get sassy with me smarty pants” the alpha laughs while smacking Mingis butt lightly. 

Mingi giggles and re-buries his head in the alphas neck, scenting him while he leaves little kisses on his neck. Yunho rubs a hand over mingis back soothingly as they just lay together in peace for a minute. 

Yes, for one whole minute everything is fine.

Until Yunho feels Mingi tense up in his hold. 

“What’s the matter?,” Yunho asks.

His question goes unanswered as Mingi starts sniffing at Yunho's neck much more aggressively. “What-” Mingi says offhandedly, “what is that smell?” the omega starts tugging at Yunho's clothes as he scents the other some more. 

Mingi raises Yunho’s shirt up, attempting to take it off.

“uh-, hey, Minnie!” Yunho frantically tries to pull his shirt back down. Mingi narrows his eyes at Yunho and then quickly reaches for his belt. 

“Oh my god, Mingi please, what are you doing?” Yunho frantically takes Mingis hands away from his pants. 

“I’m trying to figure- uh, figure out why you smell weird” the omega struggles for a few minutes before giving up, Yunho having the upper hand of alpha strength. 

Yunho sits up and gently pulls the omega away from him to look at his face. “What do you mean? It's my scent, what are you smelling?” 

“There’s another scent on you besides yours or mine though, it's spicy”

“Well, I was with Jongho earlier-”

“No, this is different from cardamom, it's sweet too.”

“You smell-” Mingi gets closer to the other again and sniffs in the alphas general area, “yeah, you smell like cinnamon, why the hell do you smell like cinnamon?” the omega accuses. 

Now Yunho tenses up, cinnamon. San. 

Shit.

Yunho didn’t think about Sans' scent clinging to him after their little encounter. I mean it's not like he did anything wrong since he was just trying to help San. And okay, maybe he got a bit carried away but Yunho is a simple man, he sees a cute small vampire in danger? He must protect. 

Mingi scoots himself away from the alpha to the side of the bed, he looks confused and slightly pissed. See this wouldn’t be a problem if it were Jongho or Hongjoong but Mingi is sensitive, he can hold a grudge like no other, and Yunhos not too sure how the omega feels about san and wooyoung even after they said the vampires would make an effort…..

Jesus take the wheel, Yunhos gonna try and explain himself without getting smacked to death by their precious but deadly omega. He gets off the bed and stands in front of Mingi as he takes a deep breath, then lets it out. 

“Okay, before I say anything, you have to promise me not to freak out,” Yunho warns. 

Mingi folds one arm over the other and raises an eyebrow at the alpha. 

“Princess, Promise me” Yunho repeats firmly. 

Mingi resists the urge to roll his eyes and nods, “Fine. I’ll try. Go ahead, explain.”

Yunho doesn't believe him but he goes on anyway, “I was with san-”

“WHAT!! YOU WERE WITH SAN?” the omega goes to get up but Yunho sits him back down by the shoulders. 

“You said you wouldn’t freak out!” Yunho whines. 

Mingi instantly quiets, he huffs, sitting back down, “okay I won’t, I won’t, continue” the blond waves his hand at Yunho to go on. 

“When I was with Jongho earlier we went to the gym because he needed my help with recording, I went to the bathroom real quick and then I just happened to pass by one of the dance studios and I saw San instructing one of his classes, it looked like they were done so I thought I’d introduce myself” 

“Ugh, I don't get why you even bothered, They never bothered with us why should we give them the courtesy of an introduction?” Mingi huffs. 

“Because baby, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong hyung want us all to get along, I understand if you’re still upset but were trying to get past that, that's why we doing the dinner later.” Yunho tries to sit next to the omega but Mingi gets up instead. 

“I don't care, I will forgive them when they can earn my trust. And that’s only if they can, after all, dead men tell no tales. ” Mingi smirks and makes a fist, punching the palm of his other hand. 

“Are you- are you using pirate slang? Mingi we’ve talked about this, your obsession with the pirate of the Caribbean is not healthy” Yunho tries not to laugh but he's doing a terrible job at it. 

Mingi rolls his eyes at the alpha, “Ugh, you know what I mean if they try anything funny at the dinner I’ll cut them.” 

“Mingles you’re being a little dramati-”

“I won’t hesitate bitch!” Mingi yells. 

Yunho mentally sighs, he had a feeling Mingi would be the most difficult to forgive and forget. Although he doesn't want to belittle the omegas feelings, because all emotions are valid, it doesn't make it any easier for the alpha though. 

“YUNHO, MINGI, Pack meeting in the living room. NOW!” they hear Hongjoong yell just as Yunho’s phone pings with a text notification. 

Yunho tries to grab his phone but it's too late. Mingi definitely saw, if the look on his face was anything to go by. He's squinting his eyes at Yunho and pointing his finger at the phone as if it just broke into his house and peed all over their rugs. 

“OH HELL NO!, Is that him!? Why do you have his number?!” Mingi yells. 

“Shhhhhh, gi come on-” Yunho tries to reach for the omegas hand but Mingi pulls away and heads towards the door. 

“You know what, we’ll let hyung deal with you… HONGJOONG HYUNGGGGG!!!!” Mingi shouts running down the hall to the living room. 

Yunho rubs a hand over his face in frustration. Logically he knows this shouldn’t be a big deal, but there is no logic when it comes to the dummies he calls his mates, they are dramatic, stubborn, a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes and yet Yunho loves them all the same. God, he just hopes whatever mingi tells hongjoong he won’t get scolded to death. The omega has a knack for stretching the truth, bordering on straight-up, dramatic lies.

One time Yunho spilled coffee on one of some clothes that were sent to Mingi and the omega got so pissed he ran to Hongjoong and told him that Yunho spilled coffee on Hongjoongs laptop and everything he owned. He’s pretty sure Hongjoong almost had an aneurysm that day until he realized his laptop was okay and Mingi was just trying to get back at Yunho. 

Yeah, Mingi can be evil when he wants to be. 

He texts San that he's gotta go and that he’ll see him later tonight. 

Yunho gets up and marches to his metaphorical death down the hall…. Okay more like runs. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
Seonghwa is currently in the kitchen trying to figure out if the salad he made actually tastes good. Being a vampire has dulled his taste buds for anything but blood so he hopes the food will taste good to his guests. He’s got some chicken baking in the oven and he’s preparing a pretty simple meal for tonight. 

Yeosang is on the other side of the kitchen island chopping up some vegetables to go in the oven in a few minutes. Both working in relative silence until they hear Wooyoung coming down the hall alerting his presence. How do they know it's Wooyoung? Because the screams accompanying the footsteps into the kitchen can only belong to one vampire. 

He comes into the kitchen grumbling down at his phone before throwing it at the cushions in their kitchen nook. He stomps his way over to yeosang and wraps his arms around the older, then buries his head in Yeosangs back. Yeosang doesn't react, just keeps chopping vegetables.

After a few minutes of relative silence Wooyoung speaks up, “Yeoyeo?” he mumbles

“Yes, baby?”

“How many kisses will it take for you to go murder someone, for me?”

“Wooyoung no.”, Seonghwa immediately answers.

“Depends, who is it and what they do?” Yeosang says, raising his knife up. The metal glinting in the kitchen light. 

“Yeosang, do not encourage this” Seonghwa says exasperatedly, Yeosang puts the knife back down.

Wooyoung huffs at them both, “can this be a no questions asked kinda deal?, pleaseeeee sangie, I’ll wear that outfit that you like” the younger smirks at him. 

Yeosang turns around in Wooyoung's hold and tilts his head in contemplation. Now, Yeosang wouldn’t normally contemplate murder for any reason…. But he would kill to see Wooyoung in the outfit again, he's only worn it on special occasions which haven’t been many because the straps are a pain in the ass to do, but oh does he look absolutely sinful in those clothes. 

Seonghwa shakes his head at him, Yeosang you weak, weak man. 

“Yeosang, get it together. Wooyoung, tell us what wrong, why are you trying to get us to murder someone?” Seonghwa asks. 

Wooyoung just pouts at him and then buries his head in Yeosangs chest. He whines and shakes his head. 

Seonghwa tilts his head at the younger, “woobaby, what’s the matter? What happened?” he coos. 

Wooyoung doesn’t say anything and this time Yeosang speaks up, “flower, we won’t know what’s wrong if you don’t speak up”

Wooyoung just hugs Yeosang closer, letting out small mewls, jeez you’d think he's a cat hybrid or something. Yeosang looks over at seonghwa. They both nod in a telepathic mutual understanding. 

Seonhwa feels a small smile creep on upon his lips, there are a few ways to make Wooyoung talk. 

“Okay then, seems like nothing wrong, right Yeo?.” Seonhwa turns back to the salad pretending to ignore wooyoung. 

“Mm, seems like it, anyway, how much more did you need me to chop up?” yeosang agrees and turns back to his vegetables.

Seonghwa looks over at him, “maybe a couple more carrots, darling.”

“How’s the salad coming along?” Yeosang asks, reaching for another carrot.

“It's good… I think? At least I hope it is, anyways it needs some croutons, Do we have those?”

“Um, Hwa, we don't have any food, we only have what you bought for today”

“Ah, well I guess I don't need them…”

“Mm, don't worry I can text Jongho to bring some on his way”

“Oh, that would be lovely sangie, thank-”

A loud whine interrupts seonghwa mid-sentence. Wooyoung detaches himself from Yeosang and walks over to the other side of the kitchen island as he glares at the two meanies he calls his mates. 

“You’re supposed to try harder than that, don't you care about me at all?!, Wooyoung stomps his foot and pouts at the both of them. 

Seonghwa and Yeosang both try to keep themselves from laughing. But their baby has his arms wrapped over each other, he's wearing a lavender oversized hoodie and some pretty little sleep shorts with little peaches on it. 

Seonghwa walks over to Wooyoung and wraps the boy up in a hug. “Oh my poor Wooyoungie, of course we care but you have to use your words to tell us what’s wrong, right flower?” he kisses the top of the younger’s black hair. 

Wooyoung sighs and lets go of Seonghwa to retrieve his phone from the breakfast nook cushions. He turns his phone on and walks over to the other two vampires. He hands his phone over to Seonghwa as Yeosang leans over his shoulder to look at it. 

“Ugh, okay so I was on my Instagram uploading some pictures for one of my clothing brand sponsors, After that, I checked out some of my other friends’ posts and I notice some bitch on here leaving rude comments on their stuff. I called him out on several things because he was pissing me off and then he comes over to my pages and starts fuckin body-shaming me on my pictures!” Wooyoung rants. 

“Okay, when and where do you want the body disposed of, petal?” Yeosang asks grabbing his knife again. 

“Yeosang, we will not resort to murder over this. Woobaby, I’m sorry this asshole has made you upset but you don't usually let it get to you like this, you usually just block and forget them.” Seonghwa says with concern. 

Wooyoung groans, “I know, I knowww, I don't really give a shit about what other people say, and I love my body for the way it is-” wooyoung spanks his own ass for emphasis. “ but I just don't want this scumbag doing this to other people!” 

“So your solution is murder?” Seonghwa deadpans. 

Wooyoung folds his arms and cheks his hip out, pouting at them, “Well… yes.” 

Seonghwa sighs, he puts Wooyoungs phone on the counter and reaches for the younger vampire once more, hugging him close to his chest. 

“Look, baby, I cant promise you murder but I think I know someone who can help you out,” seonghwa says soothingly. 

Wooyoung relaxes in his hold and looks up at seonghwa, “Really? Who?”

“Well, Yunho, knows a lot about computers, and the more time I’ve spent with the pack the more I’ve had my suspicions confirmed that Yunho is actually very tech-savvy, and I mean borderline hacker tech-savvy.” 

Seonghwa recounts the times Hongjoong has asked Yunho to help him encrypt some of his music flies so no one could steal them, and how Mingi would complain about pesky stalkers on his Instagram, and Yunho would leave for an hour and come back as he cryptically says, “it's been taken care of princess”. Seonghwa has concluded he would hate to be whoever is the target on the other end of Yunho's screen. 

Wooyoung grins from ear to ear, “really!, oooh it's a good thing they're coming over tonight, and Sannie’s already friends with him so maybe he can ask him for me” he bounces excitedly. 

Seonghwa smiles at the vampire before he pauses, his eyebrows creasing. “I’m sorry, did you just say San is friends with Yunho? When did that happen” he holds Wooyoung away from him to look at his face.

Wooyoung looks like a deer caught in the headlights, “Um, well…”

Seonghwa looks at Yeosang, “Yeo? Do you know anything about this?”

Yeosang shrugs, “just that San was looking for his hoe-top earlier cuz he’s trying to seduce the peach puppy”

“HE’S WHAT?”

“And they call me the big mouth” Wooyoung mumbles which turns into a yelp as Yeosang smacks him on the ass. 

“You have no room to talk, you literally jumped at the opportunity to tell me that information earlier. Anyways, go get dressed, you are not attending dinner in these booty shorts” Yeosang admonishes. 

Wooyoung pouts at him rubbing his butt, “you’re so mean to me sangie!” 

“As if you don't like it,” Yeosang says smugly.

“You have no proof” Wooyoung challenges

Yeosang scoffs, “I seem to recall a certain someone yelling out for “more” and harder”, “please sangie, spank me”-

“Hey, that doesn’t count that-”

“Enough! Quiet both of you!” Seonghwa interjects, holding his hands up. Clearly, his questions aren’t gonna get answered like this. 

“Okay everyone, calm down. Wooyoung go get changed and bring San down here. Yeosang put the vegetables in the oven and text Jongho about the croutons. I want you all in the living room in 30 minutes because I think it's necessary to have a coven meeting before our guests arrive.” 

Seonghwa turns back to the stove to check on the chicken. Wooyoung turns around with a huff but Yeosang pulls him back by his shorts. Yeosang cups the youngers’ face in one hand as Wooyoung looks up at him with questioning eyes. 

“Petal?”

“What?” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Not gonna let that assface get to you right?”

“I’m fine yeo, besides hwa hyung said Yunho could take care of it for me so problem solved, one less fucker to deal with on the internet.” He smiles at Yeosang.

“Okay, well you know that we love no matter what” Yeosang squishes Wooyoung's face making his lips pout out ridiculously. 

Wooyoung giggles, “don't worry I know that's code for we love your thick peach, don't ever change” he smirks. 

Yeosang shakes his head at him, “listen thick peach-” he smacks Wooyoung's butt again and the younger vampire gasps, “go change and go get San….” Yeosang kisses woo’s forehead, “ Love you, flower” 

“Love you too sangie,'' Wooyoung says, he kisses Yeosang briefly and walks out of the kitchen to find san. 

_____________________________________________________________________

PACK MEETING

“HONGJOONG HYUUUUUUUNGGGGG!”

Well, this is a familiar scene, Hongjoong thinks. Except Mingi comes running into the living room looking pissed. 

“Woah, woah, baby, where's the fire, what happened?” Hongjoong grabs Mingi by the hips to keep him in one spot. 

Yunho comes down the hall and Mingi points an accusing finger at him “Yunho’s been fraternizing with the enemy!” 

“What?, What enemy?” Hongjoong asks, very confused. He looks at Yunho for answers.

Yunho's mouth drops open, “ugh, Gi don't be so dramatic, he’s not an enemy”

A fourth voice butts in, “Who's an enemy?” Jongho asks, emerging from the hallway. 

“Oh, you should know! You’re not innocent here either Jongho you were with Yunho when he saw san” Mingi narrows his eyes at Jongho. 

Jongho raises his eyebrows, “true I was there but I didn’t get to talk to him directly, I mostly watched from afar as Yunho Played knight in shining armor and saved San from this narcissistic asshole alpha” 

“He did what now?” Mingi asks, whipping his head back to Yunho.

“Listen I can explain-” Yunho tries to butt in.

Mingi holds up his hand, “No, You, go sit-”, then he points at jongho, “you explain.”

Yunho glares at Jongho, don't do it, don't you dare expose me you bitch, Yunho thinks. He didn’t want to tell Mingi the whole thing because he knows the omega will take everything out of context, it’s known in the pack that it's no use trying to explain things to Mingi when he’s already angry. They usually let him go cool off before he comes back to them apologizing and asking for kisses. 

Jongho just smirks at him, it's payback time for making him act cute earlier at the gym.  
“Welllll, there was this dude harassing San and Yunho swooped in to play fake boyfriend and they must have done a pretty convincing job because the other alpha left. It was actually pretty cute Mingi, don't be so harsh on our yunnie hyung.” Jongho explains calmly. 

“Oh, so that's why he has your number huh?! He seduced you with his vampire powers and got all cozy with you, that's why you reek of cinnamon!?” Mingi accuses.

“That is definitely not what I said, but okay” Jongho chuckles at the omega. 

“Then why the fuck does he smell so much of San? Huh? Scents beyond the pack don't linger on us unless the wolf spends time with said scent in close proximity.” Mingi looks to their pack alpha for support. 

“Smell him hyung! He smells like a goddamn cinnamon roll!” Mingi yells, still glaring at Yunho. 

“Yunho what the hell?” Hongjoong asks

“Hyung I’m sorry but-” Yunho tries to explain.

“What the hell! How did you get San to like youuuuu!” Hongjoong whines, steamrolling right over whatever Yunho was about to say. 

“I- what?” Yunho asks.

“What! Hyung! Yunho needs to pay for the crimes he’s committed! This is treason! He’s betraying us! Send him to your room!” Mingi complains. 

Hongjoong looks at Mingi then back at Yunho with a contemplative face. He goes over to Yunho and stares at him straight in the eyes. 

“It's because I’m short isn’t it?”

“What!?” Yunho shakes his head, he’s so, sooo confused, what even are his mates, what is his life right now. 

Hongjoong pouts at him, “that why San doesn't like me, I’m short and he doesn’t think I can protect Seonghwa, oh my god, maybe the dinner isn’t a good idea, call seonghwa, tell him I moved to Atlantis or something” the pack alpha slowly slides down and lays on the floor, like a sad little burrito. 

Yunho looks to Jongho for some sanity in this mess but the youngest has been sat on the couch trying not to bust a lung laughing at his coven mates, he's not doing a very good job at hiding it, the little shit. It's clear to Yunho that he is the only sane person in the apartment. 

Yunho sighs, “guys seriously, I can explain, it's not that big of a deal…. Guys?” no one seems to be listening to Yunho and it's getting pretty frustrating. 

While Mingi is still whining out complaints, Hongjoong is having an emotional break down on the floor and Jongho’s just laughing his ass off. Yunho tries to take a deep breath but lets out a distressed whine instead. It's not as high pitched as an omega would be but it's still something mates in a pack can do. 

In an instant everyone stops talking, Hongjoong is up on his feet as he strides right up to Yunho, his pack alpha instincts telling him to go to his mate and eliminate any threat that's causing him stress. He grabs Yunho around the waist and starts scenting him. 

Yunho whines again but is slowly calming down as the scent of ginger starts soothing him. “I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to-”

Hongjoong shushes him softly and pets at his hair, “No, it's okay baby, we’re sorry, all this chaos got you overwhelmed hmm?” 

Hongjoong carefully ushers Yunho to sit down on the couch next to him as he rubs the alpha’s back. He leaves little kisses at Yunho's scent gland, trying to soothe him, and after a minute, when he feels like Yunho has calmed down enough, he addresses the pack. 

“Okay, So what we’re ALL-” Hongjoong looks at Mingi and Jongho, “gonna do now is listen to Yunho explain how he met San, which is a good segway to some things I like to address in the pack meeting I’ve called for” 

Hongjoong gives one last kiss to Yunho's forehead, then rubs their noses together lovingly, as they would have in their wolfs forms. Hongjoong gives him an encouraging smile, “go ahead my darling, we’re listening.”

Yunho lets out a little laugh, this is why Hongjoong is their pack alpha, he cares so much for his mates and he doesn't judge him for being an alpha that shares his more sensitive feelings. Other alphas would call him weak for being in distress but Hongjoong just drops everything to protect him. 

Yunho turns a little in his seat to face the rest of his pack. He begins to tell them how he met san and that it was totally random. He tells them about Daniel the douchebag and how he obviously wouldn’t leave San alone so he felt it was necessary to get involved because it was clear this guy wasn’t gonna take Sans rejection as an answer. 

“I think we all know how some alphas are stereotypically traditionalist and they don't count anyone as a threat unless it's another alpha, So I decided to get involved and pretend to be Sans boyfriend, and as annoying as it is because the guy should have just left from the first time san rejected him, He finally gave up when he seemed convinced me and san were together. I’m sorry if me getting involved upsets any of you but I felt like it was the right thing to do” Yunho explains. 

“And I hope you can forgive me, princess. I didn’t mean to make you so upset” Yunho continues, looking over at Mingi. 

Before Yunho can say anything else, Mingi is up and rushing his way over to Yunho, He lets out a big whine as some tears start escaping his eyes. He bear-hugs Yunho as he settles down on the alphas lap. 

“Nooooo, I’m sorry I made you upset yunnie, you’re such a good alpha, an amazingly beautiful person for being so caring. I’m sorry I didn’t want to listen to you!” Mingi hiccups. 

Yunho chuckles, and pulls back a bit from Mingi to see his face, he wipes the few stray tears that manage to slip down his face, “It's okay minnie, I forgive you, don’t worry” 

Hongjoong smiles at his mates, he pets at Mingis blonde hair, “Gi honey, I think you should explain why you got so upset, It's better if we’re all aware of each other’s feelings right?” 

MIngi turns around in Yunho's lap, he looks over at Jongho and starts making grabby hands. 

“Wait, want Jongie over here too, first.” Mingi mumbles.

Jongho laughs lightly, he gets up and crosses over to the rest of his pack, he sits on Yunho's other side and takes one of Mingis hands in his own. 

Mingi takes a minute to put his thoughts together, “okay, I think why I’m getting so worked up over this is because it feels like you all have forgiven them and formed a sort of relationship with them so easily, I feel weird for not doing the same. But I can’t forgive them when they haven’t formally apologized or anything.” 

Hongjoong hums, “that's understandable baby, it's okay to still feel that way. You’ll forgive them in your own time. But we need to remember to listen to our pack mates. And this goes for all of us.” Hongjoong gets up and stands by their coffee table in the middle of the room. 

“I’m going to address a couple of things before we go get ready for tonight. As we all know, San and wooyoung will be joining us tonight besides Seonghwa and Yeosang. Seonghwa and I believe it best for us all to get together to know each other better. The more time we spend with each other the more trust we form with one another. So I expect everyone to be on their best behavior”

“Okay dad, I think we can all manage to act like civilized human beings… wolves, whatever, the point is, I think we’ll be fine.” Jongho butts in. 

“I know that. I’m just saying don't let your frustration get the best of you and by that, I mean you Gi, try to play nice, ok?” hongjoong pleads.

Mingi purses his lip thoughtfully, “ I guess….. But I’m not gonna like it”

“Don't get pouty princess, How about this, a little birdie told me Hwa’s got something specially baked for you” Hongjoong singsongs. 

Mingi perks up at that, “okay, I’ll be ready in 20 minutes!” he gets up and zooms off to his room. 

Hongjoong shakes his head fondly then looks at his remaining pack member, “ I trust I can leave him to you two later?”

They both laugh but nod I agreement. Ugh, this dinner should be… interesting. 

____________________________________________________________________________

COVEN MEETING

After seonghwa turns off the oven and sets up the salad and side dishes on the island, he walks to the living room to wait for the rest of his coven mates. He’s already dressed, he decided to wear a sleek black half-sleeve sweater with black skinny jeans, simple, but still looks good. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung come in next and they settle down next together on the couch, well….. More like Yeosang sits down and Wooyoung plops himself on Yeosangs lap. Yeosang takes it in a stride, just pulling out his phone with one hand and the other snakes it's way around woo’s waist. 

Seonghwa looks at them expectantly and clears his throat to get their attention. 

The pair look up at him, “what?” Wooyoung asks

“Wooyoungie I’m pretty sure I told you to get San, where is he?” 

“Don't worry hwa hyung! your precious angel has arrived!” San yells coming down the stairs, a smirk on his face. 

Seonghwa’s mouth drops when he sees him. No….. Hell no. 

Wooyoung starts giggling like crazy at the olders face, Yeosang just shakes his head and returns back to his phone. 

“No.” is all Seonghwa says

“What?” San tilts his head, a smirk gracing his lips. 

“That's your hoe-top why are you wearing your hoe-top….. What are you plotting!?” Seonghwa accuses. 

San looks down at his outfit, he’s wearing the infamous “hoe-top”, a black spaghetti strap crop top with the words “little devil” written across it in red. There are more straps crisscrossing down the back of his spine holding the shirt together. A delicate silver choker hangs around his neck with pretty little star charms hanging off it. He’s got light denim high waisted jeans on with a black belt tied around his small waist. He also decided to keep it simple and wear his everyday converse shoes. 

San scoffs, “Okay when did we collectively agree to call this my hoe-top because I sure as hell wasn't invited to that meeting and also, excuse you?, Plotting??? Why would you think I was plotting something? Honestly Seonghwa you have no faith in me” San moves over to sit on the other couch not occupied by woosang. 

Seonghwa turns to his coven mates, “Because, San, it seems like every time you wear that top chaos ensues. I called this meeting so we could discuss how important it is for this night to go well.”

San leans back on the couch, “you worry too much hwa, everything will be fine, I promise I’m not gonna try anything. Cross my heart and hope to die”

“Doesn't count if you're already dead” Yeosang butts in, eyes still trained on his phone. 

San rolls his eyes, “I’m being serious over here, hyung, I promise I’ll be on my best behavior” 

He gets up and goes over to Seonghwa then wraps his arms around the older vampire, looking up at him with his signature innocent kitten eyes. It has a 90% effective rate for getting his way. Senghwa shakes his head at him. 

“Oh really,” he says, not convinced at all. 

San nods eagerly, pouting out his lips for the full effect. Seonghwa sags in defeat and San smiles triumphantly. Always works. 

“Okay, go sit down so we can talk,” Seonghwa says. 

San doesn't move. “Kiss?” he asks sweetly. 

Seonhwa chuckles but kisses Sans lips anyways. 

“There, now go sit” Seonghwa pats his butt, sending San on his way. 

“Okay, I'm gonna make this short and sweet, woosan” Seonghwa addresses them firmly. 

Both boys nod with attention like little kittens.

“No. Funny. Business. Got it? We’re trying to have a peaceful dinner, so please try and keep your-” Seonghwa waves hid hands around gesturing in their general area, “woosan-ness to a minimum alright?”

Said vampires start giggling but agree nonetheless. 

“And yeosang?” 

“What?” 

“Nothing, I have faith in you, make sure these little devils stay out of trouble okay?” 

“Ah!, what? how come Yeosang doesn't get any rules?” San whines. 

“Because he's my good one, now they should be arriving in a bit. Sannie do me a favor and go to the kitchen, grab some blood bags and cups for us. You two, come help me set the table” Seonghwa directs them like little worker bees. 

San groans and huffs, but gets up eventually and sets off in the direction of the kitchen. Seonhwa and the rest start setting the table with the food dishes and plate wear. They’re almost done when they hear the doorbell ring. 

They're here… oh god, is it too late to cancel? 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
Seonghwa makes his way to the door to open it and the first person he sees is Jongho holding a grocery bag, presumably, the croutons Yeosang had asked him for. Seonghwa smiles at him. 

“Jongie, Hello, Thank you for picking up what we needed, where are the others?” 

“Oh they’ll be here in a few minutes, I left earlier to get to the store and be here on time” Jongho explains. 

“Ah, well again thank you, you can go set those in the kitchen and I’m sure Yeosang is around here somewhere” Seonghwa smirks. 

Jongho flushes a bit but smiles anyways, “of course it was no problem, I’ll just go set this down” He walks away in the direction of the kitchen. 

Still standing at the door, not even a minute later, he sees Yunho, Mingi, and Hongjoong come up the driveway. Hongjoong parks the car and they all exit. Yunho comes up first waving at Seonghwa with a smile. 

“Hwa Hyung! Hey, thanks for inviting us over” Yunho meets him at the door. 

“Of course, I’m excited for you to meet the rest of my coven… Although as I understand it, You've already met San hmm?” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow at Yunho. 

Yunho flushes, dang what is with Seonghwa and making people flush today. Yunho struggles to explain but Seonghwa just raises his hand up. 

“Don't worry Yunho, you don't have to explain anything I’m just glad you all are slowly getting along. Please come in” 

Yunho smiles at him and walks inside, as he makes his way into the living room before Seonghwa calls out for him again. 

“Uh, Yunho? San is in the kitchen… if you were wondering” Seonghwa smirks at him. Yunho’s eyes widen but he lets out a laugh, he changes his direction and heads for the kitchen. 

Seonghwa shakes his head fondly then looks back at the door, and he’s met with the cutest omega in the world! 

Mingi is standing there with Hongjoong behind him, he’s looking up at Seonghwa shyly. 

“H-hi hyung!” Mingi greets excitedly. 

Seonghwa opens his arms inviting the omega for a snuggle, “Hello sweet baby, oh I’ve missed you, precious omega” the vampire squeezes Mingi close. 

The omega starts giggling, “You saw me the other day Hwa Hyung” he points out, looking at Seonghwa with big doe eyes and his fluffy blonde hair. 

Seonghwa can't help but litter his face in kisses and the Mingi starts giggling even more. Being the eldest of the group by a couple of 100 years, he can't help but coo at the baby omega. Hongjoong just stands there smiling fondly at them. 

Mingi has taken a quick liking to Seonghwa, they've bonded quickly and Hongjoong can tell. Because Seonghwa’s secondary scent seems to be soothing the omega and that's something people you only consider pack can do. Of course, there is no set amount of time you need to spend with someone to consider them pack, it's more of a feeling. A wolf's instinct is very strong, especially for omegas, and Mingi’s omega seems to accept Seonghwa as one of them even if he’s not aware of it himself. Hongjoong feels a certain kind of warmth bubble up in his chest because his alpha is sure he chose well for a head mate. But that's a conversation for another time. 

“Okay, okay you two, what? ya just gonna make me stand out here all day” Hongjoong says jokingly. 

Seonghwa and Mingi both look at him for a moment, “Yes” they say at the same time with a straight face. 

Hongjoong scoffs and the other two laugh, Seonghwa pecks Mingi on the forehead and ushers them both inside to close the door. 

“Minnie baby, I think Yeosang might be in the dining room, let him know we’ll start dinner in 15, okay? Oh also, Yeosangie has a sweet surprise for you” 

Mingi lights up, “Really??? What is it!”

“That's for us to know and you to find out” Seonghwa teases. 

Mingi nods excitedly but doesn't move, “what is it precious?” Seonghwa asks. 

Mingi’s cheeks heat up, he looks at Hongjoong first then back at the vampire. “Um, Hyung, can I have a kiss?” 

Seonhwa smiles, “of course”, he kisses Mingis cheek, but the blonde lets out a small whine, “no, want it here” he taps his lips. 

Seonghwa raises his eyebrows, this was new. Seonghwa has yet to go beyond face kisses and cuddles with the pack. Booth Joong and hwa agreeing it's best to let the pack member come to him on their own time. Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong first, to which the alpha just nods encouragingly. 

Seonghwa smiles at mingi, “anything for you darling”, He gives Mingi a sweet little kiss to his plush lips, and then another and another. Mingi is smiling into the kisses and Hongjoong melts a little more. 

They part and Seonghwa pets his hair, “mmm, so sweet, baby.” Mingi buries his head in Seonghwas neck and gently scents the vampire. 

After a minute Hongjoong puts a hand on Mingis waist, “Go ahead and find yeosang, princess, I want to talk with Hwa for a bit” 

Mingi nods and heads in the direction pointed to him. 

Seonghwa leans against the wall as Hongjoong turns to wrap his arms around the vampire. Seonghwa smiles down at him. 

“Hello love” Seonghwa greets. 

“Hello, handsome” Hongjoong raises on his tippy toes and kisses him. 

“So this should be an interesting night huh?” Seonghwa goads

“Define interesting?” 

Seonghwa chuckles, “Well if it makes you feel better, I had a talk with everyone and they all agreed to play nice”

Hongjoong snorts out a laugh, “What a coincidence, I had the same talk with the pack before we left”

Seonghwa grins, “great minds think alike I guess”

“Mmm, more like tortured parents think alike” 

Seonghwa huffs out a laugh and starts swaying them from side to side, “should we go in there?” he says looking down the hall that leads to the living room. 

“Mmmm, 5 more minutes, we can make out in the meantime?” Hongjoong convinces. 

Seonghwa laughs, “I guess they can handle things without us for five minutes”

________________________________________________________________________

Yunho makes his way down the hall to the kitchen, he opens the kitchen door and stops dead in his tracks. It's a spacious kitchen, the counters are white marble and the walls are white, accented with black cabinets and gold exotic lamps hanging from the ceiling. But none of that can compare to the beauty standing in front of him. 

By the kitchen island, stands San. 

San, whose back is turned to the alpha. Whose back muscles are accentuated by the straps going down his spine as a part of the little black crop top he’s wearing. 

San is wearing a crop top but with less fabric than the last time he saw him. 

Yunhos is pretty sure there are sirens going off in his head right now. Ambulances are coming for him.

And then…. And then San turns around with a surprised but pleasant smile on his face. 

Yunho looks down and oh my god does his shirt say ‘little devil’ !?

Forget the sirens, it's too late, Yunho has died. 

“Hello again, puppy” San’s smooth voice fills the air. 

The vampire has a slight smirk on his face and is that a choker?? 

Oh god, Yunho, come on get yourself together, say something idiot. 

“Uh, Hey San, you- you look beautiful” Yunho. 

San smiles at him, “oh really?” he brings one hand up to his neck and casually plays with his choker necklace. 

“Yeah, I- I like your-” Yunho looks down at san’s belly button piercing, It's a cherry charm today, fuck. “You're necklace, it's very pretty,” he finishes. 

San chuckles, “thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. So how’d the scolding go?”

“Oh, you mean what we texted about earlier? Yeah, no, it wasn't supposed to be a scolding, just a pack meeting, ended up with my other pack members getting scolded though” Yunho laughs lightly. 

San walks around the island to get closer to Yunho, “That’s funny, we actually had a coven meeting before you guys arrived actually”

Yunho chuckles, “yeah? I guess our hyungs really do think alike. Did hwa hyung tell you to behave?”

San raises his eyebrow, “what makes you think that? Do you think I’m a bad kitty?” San licks his lips briefly and Yunho tracks the movement. 

Yunho raises his hands, “well, you said it not me” 

San squints his eyes at him, “Can you help me with something?”

“Yeah, of course, anything” 

“Okay cool, cuz I need blood,” san says bluntly. 

It's silent for like a minute before Yunhos responds,”uhhh, O-okay?” he stutters out and holds his arm out. 

San starts laughing, “not yours silly! Hwa told me to grab some blood bags from the storage room, I need to you to grab the glasses that go with it” maybe san should be a little concerned how ready Yunho was to give him his own blood but he’s not gonna question it for now. 

Yunho look instantly relived, “Oh, oh yeah of course, I- I can do that”

San boops him on the nose, “you're cute”

Yunho chuckles nervously, geez he got worried there for a second. Well, it's not like he would mind, maybe, he’s heard it a nice experience of sorts to be fed from but they're not close enough for that- and did san just call him cute?!

San grabs Yunho’s hand and walks across the kitchen to the corner of the room, he stops them in front of a door. He takes a key that's hanging on the wall and unlocks the door and steps inside. He Grabs Yunhos hand again and pulls him inside. 

The storage space looks like a walk-in pantry but the temperature is noticeably different inside. It's pretty well lit and there are metal shelf stands on the left side with blood bags in clear plastic crates. It's kind of reminds Yunho of a wine cellar but with blood. On the right, there is a wooden structure that holds the wine glasses upside down suspended in the air. 

San walks further in the room and looks at the blood in the crates that are labeled with different types. 

“Right, so this is where we keep our blood, usually we just come in here and feed straight from the bag. But we use wine glasses when we have guests over” He grabs an empty crate from the side and starts picking different types based on what he knew his coven mates preferred. 

Yunho clears his throat as he looks around, “How come there are so many blood types?”

San looks at him briefly before bending down to reach for a bag from the bottom of the shelf and his crop top rides up a little exposing more skin. Yunho totally doesn't check him out, nope. Not him…. 

San picks the last bag and puts it in the crate, “Well believe it or not, not all blood types taste the same, some are sweeter or bitter than others, it all just depends on preference.”

“So what type do you prefer?” Yunho asks. 

“Well, I usually drink B+ or O+ because that one is really common. But my favorite is AB-. obviously that's a rare blood type so it's really hard to find”

San walks over to the glasses hanging on the ceiling. He reaches for one but can't quite get it. Curse seonghwa for keeping them high up because “we don't need anyone bumping into them”, ugh now he's gotta find the step stool. 

He looks around before looking at Yunho, “Hey, tall peach puppy, come do me a favor and grab some glasses”

Yunho grins and walks over, “you know, you could say please”

San steps closer to Yunho and looks up at him through his lashes. Fuck Yunho regrets asking, San pouts his lips out, and hello this looks like a familiar scene except san’s completely doing this on his own. 

“Yunho, do me a favor and grab some glasses-” he rises up on his tiptoes and pecks Yunho on the cheek, “please” he finishes with a small smile. 

Yunho’s head is on fire, it's fine like he might combust but he got a kiss from a pretty vampire so it all works out right?....

Yunho nods his head, “it's no problem, I can do that for you kitten”, he goes over and grabs a couple of glasses, perks of having huge hands he guesses. 

“Thanks, puppy,” San says sweetly, “now come, were going to set this stuff in the dining room.” San turns and makes his way to the door but stops, and turns around. “Actually, here, put the glasses in that little box over there” San points off to the side.

Yunho looks at it and it seems to be a portable carrier for the glasses. “Seonghwa Hyung always insists on us using that if we’re gonna be moving a bunch of glasses somewhere” San explains. Yunho does as he’s told and put in the four glasses one by one. 

They both walk out of the storage room and back into the main kitchen area. San sets his crate on the counter looking contemplatively at it. “Hey, yunnie-” the nickname rolling off his tongue naturally. Yunho doesn't say anything but he’s preening inside. “I forget the Yeosang and Wooyoung usually like to share a second bag, can you be a dear and go get me an O+ bag from the storage?”

Yunho nods his head, “gotchya, I’ll be right back” he sets the carrier on the table as well and goes back into the storage. 

San checks through both crates to make sure he’s got everything when he hears an “of fuck” and a mysterious splash come from the storage room. 

San’s eyes widen and he looks at the door of the storage room, “Yunho? What happened?”

Yunho hesitates, “uh, umm, I maybe sorta, kinda dropped the blood bag and now it kinda might be all over me?”

San raises his eyebrows as Yunho slowly shuffles out of the storage room, there are bloodstains all over his shirt but miraculously none got on his pants or shoes, at least that he can see. 

San just stares at him for a minute and then bursts out laughing, “oh my god Yunho! Oh you clumsy puppy, I’m sorry this is just too funny” 

Yunho pouts at san, “it's not funny and now I’m all gross-” San continues to giggle at Yunhos struggle, “Kitten help me please” Yunho whines. 

“Okay, okay, don't worry peach, I-I think I have something that’ll fit you, come with me and we’ll get you cleaned up,” San says between giggles. God Seonghwa’s gonna have a fit over this later, but he’ll get to cleaning it eventually. He takes Yunhos hand and they walk out o the kitchen and down the hall, they pass the living room and go up the stairs as they head for sans room at the end of the hall. Luckily they manage to get there without running into anyone. Especially Yunhos coven mates, yeah wolf with blood all over his shirt with a vampire near, doesn't look too good for a story. 

San opens the door to his room and tugs Yunho inside then closes the door behind him. He leads Yunho backward with his hand on the alpha’s chest and pushes him to sit on his bed. 

“Okay, you sit tight, I’m gonna find you a shirt and bring some wet towels for the blood” san disappears into the bathroom. 

Yunho takes a second to look around the room, it's pretty modern, He doesn't know why he was expecting typical 18th-century vibes. The walls are painted light blue and he’s sitting on a king-sized bed. It has dark gray bedding and a bunch of plushies and pillows on it which Yunho thinks is just adorable. There's a dresser in the corner with a bunch of framed photos on top and a huge bing bag in the corner in the shape of a hedgehog. Seems like san is a tidy person, for the most part, there are only a few things strewn around the room. 

After a couple of minutes later san returns from the bathroom holding some wet towels in a bucket, He walks over to Yunho and gives it to him. 

“Here, take your shirt off, you probably have some blood that leaked through. I’m gonna find you a shirt-” san looks at Yunho, “probably one of my oversized shirts, wait here” 

San makes his way into his walk-in closet and rummages through his clothes, he looks over a couple of options before he finds a simple back t-shirt, this usually comes down to his thighs so it should fit Yunho. He walks out back out and holds out the shirt but stops abruptly. 

Yunho is standing there with his shirt off wiping off the blood on his chest, the water from the wet rags cascade down his chest like a fuckin Gucci commercial. And holy shittttt, how come nobody told san, puppy has abs… fuck, what the fuck, that so unfair. It's unfair because there's an extremely attractive wolf half-naked in sans bedroom and he can't do anything about it. It's okay it's fine, he’s- he’s respectfully looking only. 

Yunho looks at him casually, as if he’s not standing there in all his hot half-naked glory, god, who is this guy? He finishes cleaning up and puts the rags back in the bucket and gestures to the shirt in sans hand. 

“Oh hey, you found something, thanks” 

San just nods wordlessly and hands the shirt to him. 

“Sorry for wasting one of your blood bags by the way and for the mess, I can go clean it up,” Yunho says as he puts the black shirt on and oh my god, the way his muscles flex while he’s doing that, god, it's such a shame San can't do anything. He just wants to touch, like he really really just wants to touch Yunho but he can't. For one thing, the rest of Yunho’s pack is downstairs and they’d probably kill him and if that's not enough he’s got Hwa hyung lined up to kill him twice. 

“Oh, uh, don't worry about the blood, I'll deal with that later, happens all the time, no biggie” it, in fact, does not happen all the time but he doesn't want Yunho to feel bad. 

Yunho goes over to san and takes one of the vampires’ hands in his, “well, if you say so, thanks again kitten” Yunho really can't help himself and he pecks san on his cute little forehead. Being a wolf he could smell how flustered san was earlier when his shirt was off, it was really funny because they seem to be flustering each other a lot but it was especially cute when it was San. 

San would probably blush if he could but keeps his screams on the inside, he entwines their finger and makes his way towards the door, “well, now that we've got that sorted, we should probably go downstairs and meet the other huh?” 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
Jongho walks to the dining room where he finds yeosang setting the table. It's a large room, which makes sense since this is a mansion after all. The dining table is long in the center of the room. It could probably sit 18 people and Yeosang is at the other end, setting cutlery down around the plates and cups. His back is turned to alpha but he seems to sense Jonghos presences as he turns around and smiles at him. 

“Delivery boy Jongho at your service” Jongho bows a little at Yeosang. 

Yeosang chuckles, “Hello bear, did you secure the package?” he asks playfully. 

“I have your croutons right here angel” Jongho raises the bag. 

Still laughing, Yeosang walks over to Jongho and takes the bag from his hands, and goes back to the table, he opens the bag and adds the croutons to the salad. 

“Well, thanks for the delivery, I’ll be sure to rate you 5 stars on post-mates” 

“That's nice of you but I was kinda hoping for a tip,” Jongho says as he steps closer to yeosang.

The vampire smirks, “hmmm, I think I’ve got something for you” Yeosang feels jongho wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Oh really?” Jongho inches their faces together. 

Yeosang nods and tilts his head, they kiss and Yeosang feels the alphas grip tighten on his waist. They kiss a few more times before jongho starts laughing. 

Yeosang smiles at him confusingly, “What? Why are you laughing”

Jongho shakes his head and looks at the door of the dining room, “Mingi has been waiting outside for the past couple minutes, I guess he didn't want to disturb us.”

“How do you know that,” Yeosang asks, also looking at the door. 

Jonghos taps his nose, “secondary scent remember? It smells like strawberries”

Yeosang nods, He remembers learning about that when he was first introduced to the pack. Apparently he smells like peaches for some reason and Jongho smells like cardamom, which he thinks suits him. Yeosang finds it kinda odd but interesting nonetheless. 

“Gi just come in, we’re decent,” Jongho says loud enough for Mingi to hear. 

As quick as a whip Mingi flies through the door excited as he rushes towards Yeosang, holding his arms out for a hug. 

“YEOSANGIE HYUNGGGGGGG!” 

Yeosang laughs and wraps the omega up in a hug, “Hello sweet omega” the vampire kisses Mingi on the head. 

“Seonghwa hyung says you have a surprise for me?” Mingi looks at him with big eyes. 

Yeosang grins at him, “Oh he did huh?”

The omega nods eagerly, Yeosang chuckles and moves to one of the tables by the window. He grabs a bag he had put there earlier and brings it over to Mingi. 

“Hwa hyung told me you like cookies, so while hyung was cooking dinner I made a quick batch of cookies for you” Yeosang holds out the bag for Mingi. 

The omega takes it then gives it to Jongho to hold and proceeds to give Yeosang a bone-crushing hug with a squeal. 

“Oh my god, sangie hyunggggg, thankyouthankyouthank Iloveyouforver ohmygod” Mingi picks yeosang up off his feet and sways them side to side as Yeosang just laughs. 

“Gi honey, please put Yeosang down, you're gonna make him barf,” Jongho says exasperated. 

“He’s dead jo, what's he gonna do barf up blood?-” Mingi pauses and then looks at Yeosang, “Is that a thing, can you guys barf up blood?”

“Um, no, not usually, the only time we might is if we consume too much blood. Too much blood is not good for a vampire's system, It could cause them to go feral.” Yeosang explains. 

“Hmm, interesting” Mingi puts Yeosang down and turns to Jongho. 

“Hand over the cookies peasant” Mingi holds out his hand for the bag. 

Jongho raises his eyebrows, “excuse me?”

“Hand over the cookies please, peasant” Mingi amends. 

Jongho shakes his head and gives him the bag, “close enough”

“How about we make our way to the living room hmm?” Yeosang suggests. 

The other two nod and they start walking down the hall back over to the living room. It's an open space concept with high ceilings. They have long windows that let in the moonlight, with round lights in the ceiling. There are three gray couches and some chairs set up by a fireplace. Mingi and jongho sit on one of the couches. Yeosang goes to sit but he senses Wooyoung coming down the hall. 

A few seconds later said vampire makes his appearance, his head down staring at his phone. Wooyoung looks up and sees yeosang and two people from the pack. Well shit, he wasn't expecting to meet them without seonghwa being there as a sort of ice breaker, but Yeosang will have to do he guesses. 

“Wooyoungie, let me introduce you, This is jongho and Mingi, guys this is my coven mate, a pain in the ass”

Wooyoung pouts at Yeosang, “heyyy, don't be mean sangie”

Yeosang rolls his eyes playfully, “sorry I mean my precious coven mate Wooyoung” 

Jongho stands up and holds his hand out to Wooyoung, “Hi, It's nice to finally meet you” 

Wooyoung smiles and shakes his hand, “you're sangies boyfriend, he talks about you all the time”

Jongho smirks, “really, what does he say?”

Yeosang glares at wooyoung as a warning but wooyoung just grins, “Oh you know, ‘jongho this’, ‘bear that’, ‘jongho looks hot when he works out’, ‘i bet he could pick me up and fu-” 

Yeosang yanks wooyoung to him and wraps his arm around his face blocking woos mouth with his hand. He laughs awkwardly, “Okay, how about we change the subject, wooyoung is obviously concussed, and if he’s not, I’ll make sure of it” Yeosang harshly whispers that last part in Wooyoung's ear. 

Wooyoung just giggles and Yeosang releases him. Wooyoung looks at Jongho again, “I mean, I don't blame him, you're pretty hot.” Wooyoung smiles unabashedly. 

Jongho’s eyes widen and he flushes a bit. Yeosang just rolls his eyes at Wooyoung antics. 

“Uh, um thanks” Jongho stutters out. 

Wooyoung smiles and then turns his attention to Mingi who's kinda sitting off to the side. He kinda looks like he’d rather be anywhere else than here. But that's okay, Wooyoung is confident in his skills in getting people to like him. 

“And you must be the omega, wow, you are even cuter in person!” Wooyoung gushes. Because it's true, Wooyoung has seen, (stalked) Mingis Instagram. He’s the cutest omega Wooyoung has ever seen! If only there wasn't this awkward tension going on, he would've offered Mingi to collab on something. 

Mingi, for the most part, has been mentally preparing himself to not cut Wooyoung or San on sight. And he thinks he’s doing a very good job of it right now. He doesn't know how he feels about Wooyoung flirting with them but he’ll try to play nice. For now. 

Mingi gets up and stands next to Jongho, “Thanks, It's nice to finally see you” and wooyoung nods in agreement. 

Nobody says anything for a bit before Yeosang speaks up, the atmosphere getting too awkward even for him. “So, uh, Mingi did you know Wooyoung is an Instagram influencer as well? I think you both have that in common”

Mingi raises his eyebrows, “oh really-” he pulls out his phone from his back pocket, “what’s your handle?” 

“Oh, uh it's Jyoungie99” Wooyoung also pulls out his phone. 

Mingi types in the name and pulls up Wooyoung's profile, he scrolls through a bit paying particular attention to the clothing brands he’s sponsored because that is more his forte. 

“Oh shit, how’d you get DollsKill to sponsor you?” Mingi looks at Wooyoung in surprise. 

Wooyoung grins at the omega, “I may or may not know someone working on the sponsor team. If ya want I could mention you to them” 

Okay, whatever annoyed feeling Mingi had for wooyoung vanishes in a second because Mingi lights up like a Christmas tree. 

“Oh my god, would you?! Holy shit that would be so awesome wow-” mingi pauses and clears his throat awkwardly, “I- I mean, yeah that would be cool” he tries to act nonchalant. 

Wooyoung is still considered on enemy lines here, Mingi can’t let things like this persuade him into thinking otherwise…. Even though it's a really nice thing to do but Mingi is prideful dammit, also he has yet to hear that apology. 

Wooyoung just laughs, “It's no problem” 

Before anyone could say anything else Yunho and san and Mingi immediately zeros in on their entwined hands. Also where the hell is yunhos shirt he was definitely not wearing this when he came in. 

San and Yunho untangle their hands when they see the rest of them but that doesn't stop Wooyoung from screeching at the two, “Oh my god, oh my god it's kitten and puppy! Awww ya’ll are so cute and now I get to witness it in real life??? Oh my god, Yeosang can we keep him?!” 

Everyone seems to be laughing at Wooyoungs outburst but Mingi just burns holes into San’s face with a glare. 

“Yunho where the hell is your shirt?” Mingi speaks up, everyone turns to stare at him. 

“Oh I asked Yunho to help me get the-” San pipes up

“I didn’t ask you, I asked him,” Mingi says pointedly. 

San raises his eyebrows and looks at the others in surprise. Well, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised he kinda expected some backlash but not this blatant. 

“Gi, it's not what you think, San asked me to grab an extra blood bag for him and I dropped it so he gave me something to wear” Yunho explains

“You really expect me to believe that? He pulls pranks on Hongjoong hyung for 3 months straight, almost gets you in a fight with another alpha wolf today, and has yet to apologize. Whos to say he didn’t plan this too? It’s the only thing he’s good at apparently” Mingi accuses, still glaring at San. 

Okay, San said he’d play nice but that last one was uncalled for. “Hey, I could’ve handled that alpha all on my own!”

“Minnie, You’re being a little harsh right now,” Jongho says, trying to bring the omega closer to him. 

But mingi pulls his arm out of reach, “I’m being harsh? This brat relentlessly pulled shit over hyung because he’s a jealous twat. What? Is our hyung not good enough for yours? Is that why you kept avoiding us because we’re not worth your precious time?” Mingi taunts 

“Ha! Jealous? Let me remind you seonghwa hyung is ours. And let’s not forget that it's your pack alpha that basically takes up all of Seonghwa hyungs time. So don't talk to me about time. You’re hyung is no threat to me and nither. Are. you. ” San points at Mingi. 

“Oh, so you think you’re better than me or something? That’s rich coming from a mediocre dance teacher whose only talent is having the personality of thirteen years old.” Mingi quips back. 

“Mingi enough” Yunho speaks up. 

Yeosang widens his eyes, shit. San will take most criticism in a stride but insulting his dancing is a subject that's a sure-fire way on feeling his wraith. “San doesn’t engage,” he says seriously. 

Oh, but sans not done yet, far from it. “You know I’ve heard things about you, Mingi the baby of the group, can barley fight his own battles and cries about everything. If I recall omegas are what holds the pack together. So what’s your excuse for being the weak lin-”

Before san could even finish that sentence Jongho and Yunho start emitting loud growls, warning San as they both stand in front of Mingi. 

Jongho makes a step towards San but Yeosang grabs his coven mate and pushes him behind. He takes a protective stance and hisses at Jongho, his fangs visible. 

“Back off, Jongho,” Yeosang says harshly. 

“No, you back off Yeosang, I’m not gonna stand here and let him talk shit about my mate. Let him fight his own battles” Jongho growls.

“You come near him and I’ll make you regret it” Yeosang threatens. 

“Jongho stop! This isn’t gonna solve anything” Yunho says, dragging Jongho back by his shirt. 

Just then Seonghwa and Hongjoong come rushing into the living room, “What the hell is going on here!” Hongjoong yells. 

The pack alpha goes over to his packmates and immediately starts emitting calming pheromones of his scent as he can smell the anger radiating off his mates. He checks to see if Yunho and Jongho are okay, before going to their omega who seems to be breathing very hard, distressed and angry at the same time. 

Seonghwa walks towards his own mates and tries to assess the situation, Yeosang seems to be in a protective state which means it's serious. San is behind him looking pissed off and Wooyoung stands near them looking anxious. 

“Okay, anyone want to explain what just happened? Yeosang? Yunho?” Seonghwa asks. 

Neither of them says anything, both groups glaring at each other. Seonghwa sighs and looks at Hongjoong, the alpha shrugs in return. One peaceful night, One peaceful dinner that's all Seonghwa wants, is that too much to ask???

“Maybe we should just leave, Seonghwa” Hongjoong suggests disappointedly.

“No. Nobodys going anywhere, we have to talk this out. How about this, everybody calm down and let all go into the dining room. We can discuss this over dinner in a civilized manner”

Everybody looks like they’d rather not but Seonghwa doesn’t care. This issue has been going on far too long and they need to be all on the same page. Also, Seonghwa spent a lot of time cooking for this dinner and goddammit they're are going to eat this food rather they like it or not! 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong start to usher everybody into the dining room when Seonghwa hears his phone go off. He pats his pants but realizes he must have forgotten it in the other room. 

He taps joong on the shoulder, “I’ll be right back my love, I just have to get my phone”

“Hongjoong nods, “Okay, I’ll try to keep the peace till you get back,” he follows the rest into the room. 

Seonghwa goes back to the living room and finds his phone on the table, he picks it up and looks at the caller ID. 

He freezes when he sees who's calling. 

He picks up his phone and answers the call. 

“Hello, Delena”

“Seonghwa, darling, it's been a while, I’m calling to let you know I’ll be making an appearance soon” 

“Oh, and what night this week should we expect you?”

“Tonight” 

Fuck.

“Why such short notice?” Seonghwa asks. 

Delena pauses before speaking, “People have been talking Seonghwa, apparently you've been running around with a werewolf, a wolf with a pack no less.”

Seonghwa narrows his eyes, “are you sure it's people or your people that are talking”

“Seonghwa, regardless, I will be stopping by tonight, The war between wolves and vampires may have ended centuries ago but I need to make sure these wolves can be trusted with my fledgling”

“I am no longer a fledgling Delena, and the rest of the coven are under my care, there is no need to worry about them”

Delena just sighs, “well I’m coming anyway, I’d like to assess these wolves, Also I want to see all of you, especially my little Wooyoungie” she laughs. 

Seonghwa sighs so hard in his head right now, “Okay, well, I guess we’ll be seeing you, bye for now”

“Goodbye my darling, see you later”

Seonghwa hangs up and stares at the ceiling. He honestly is not sure how any of this is going to pan out. Knowing Delena, she’s going to make this way harder than it needs to be. Seonghwa just hopes Hongjoong doesn't run for the hills afterward. 

Shit. 

Is it still too late to cancel?

______________________________________________________________________

  
BONUS:

One summer day at the packhouse. 

Yunho was in his room editing a video when he remembers, Hongjoong had some music audio made for him but he forgot to transfer them over to his computer. He thinks Hongjoong is home for once so he decided to visit his room. He gets up and makes the short walk to Joongs room 

He knocks once, “Hyung? If yours not busy can I get the audio you said you have for me?”

He can hear music playing from the room, but it's an English song he’s not familiar with. He doesn't get a response so he knocks again. “Hyung? Can you hear me?”

“Come in Yunnie, I was just trying on some clothes” Hongjoons muffled voice comes through the door, he kinda sounds like he’s giggling. 

Yunho twists the knob of the door and lets himself in but he was definitely not prepared for the sight in front of him. 

Hongjoong was standing in front of his full-length mirror in a skirt. A cute red plaid skirt and a white button-up crop top. He swished around and giggled as he stared at the movement the skirt was making. 

Hongjoong turns around to face Yunho and he catches a glimpse of Hongjoongs ass cheek peeking out. Holy fuck Yunho may or may not be short-circuiting.

“Yunho look, isn't this pretty? Mingi gave it to me because they got the size wrong and he said it would fit me better” He starts swishing around a little more and Yunho just kind of stands there stunned. 

Their pack alpha could just be so… so... precious sometimes. Usually, Hongjoong pretty much radiates responsible dad energy but every once in a while he’s the most adorable thing in the world without knowing it. And Yunho never points it out because that means Hongjoong will be aware of it and never do it again and we can't have that. 

Yunho smiles at him, “you look very pretty hyung, come here let me see you” he holds out his hand for Hongjoong to take. Hongjoong gives him his little hand and Yunho pulls him closer, twirling him around once to watch the skirt swish around one more time, and Hongjoong giggles some more. 

“Oh wait wait, I have a couple more, look” Hongjoong pushes Yunho to sit on the bed and goes to his chair next to his dresser. Hongjoong holds up a baby blue pleated skirt. “What do you think? Cute right??” 

“Yeah very cute, you would look good in anything baby” Yunho smiles. 

Hongjooong puts the skirt back on the chair and plops himself down in Yunhos lap. His skirt fanning around Yunho, a bit of his thighs being exposed. Yunho immediately grabs a hold of joongs waist, squeezing a bit. 

“You really think I would look good in anything?” Hongjoong questions, wrapping his arms around Yunhos neck.

“Mm, yeah pretty sure” 

“Even in a potato sack?” 

“You’d be my cute little french fry”

‘Even in a chicken suit?”

Yunho chuckles, “You’d be the cutest chick out there” 

“Even if I only wore neon orange and looked like a traffic cone?” 

Yunho grins and kisses Hongjoong on the forehead, “The prettiest-” a kiss to his nose, “most beuatiful-” a kiss to his cheeks, “ traffic cone ever”. And then Yunho leans in and pecks Hongjoong on the lips. 

Hongjoong moves up a bit on his knee so he’s looking down a bit at Yunho. Hongjoong wraps his legs tighter around the other alpha as Yunhos hands slide down and under Hongjoongs skirt told hold him up by his thighs. Hongjoong leans down and kisses Yunho, the other alpha travels his hand up and squeezes hongjoongs ass, and the pack alpha moans into the kiss. 

They part for air, “Wait a second, what time is it?” Yunho asks. 

“What?” Hongjoong says confusedly.

Yunho looks at the clock on the wall and his eyes widen, He grabs Hongjongs hips and tries to gently move him off, “Fuck, it's almost time for me to live stream. Sorry baby I have to go set up” 

Hongjoong refuses to get off, in fact, he just clings on tighter. “What? Yunnie you can’t just leave me like this” he whines. 

“Hyung, I really can’t stay, they’ll be waiting for me” Yunho pleads. 

“Just five more minutes pup, please”

Hongjoong pouts at him and oh no, please not the pout, anything but the pout. On mingi it's adorable but on Hongjoon it's just devastating, he’s too cute for his own good and Yunho is weaaaaak. 

Hongjoong starts kissing at his scent gland and honestly, Yunho never stood a chance. 

“Okay okay, but just five minutes,” Yunho says firmly. 

Hongjoong nods and pushes Yunho down on his bed, “Only five yunnie, I promise” he giggles. 

And if Yunho finds everyone on the stream chat complaining he was half an hour late so be it. The hickies he got to leave on Hongjoongs thighs make up for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh, so who do you think is the mystery guest 👀.👀.👀.
> 
> Besides that tho, omgggggg ya’ll this chapter took so long to write and it ended up way longer than I intended so I had to chop it again lol
> 
> I have a question for you, Should I post shorter chapters so I can update more frequently or are you okay with waiting a while for longer chapters? 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and please leave me a comment on what you think of the story so far! Thanks for reading!!


	5. The Maze Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIII! Im back! its been a while😅 I'm back with another chapter, its not a long one but I hope thats okay. The next chapter will definitely be longer, I hope haha. Anyways happy reading!

After ending his call with Delena, Seonghwa makes his way back to the dining room. Of all the nights Delena could have dropped by it _had_ to be tonight. Don't get him wrong, he loves seeing his mentor when she makes the time to visit but it couldn’t have been at the most inopportune time. She wasn’t just his mentor but she was also an elder. After the war between the wolves and vampires, they decided to create councils to keep the peace between both parties. Delena was one of the original vampires to be apart of the council. Although the peace has been kept for centuries now, as a new generation emerges with much more acceptance than the last, that doesn't erase the bias the older generation holds over their reluctance towards werewolves. 

And here Seonghwa is with a whole pack in his dining room…. Just thinking about it gets his non-existent blood pressure rising. 

He makes his way back to the dining room and sees everyone has been seated and the servants have laid out the food for the pack and wine glasses with blood for the coven. At the table, they've seemed to leave him a seat at the head of the table. Hongjoong sits on his left and down that line is Mingi, Jongho, and Yunho. To his right, Yeosang sits with wooyoung next, and lastly San. There seem to be small conversations going on between each owns group. 

Hongjoong seems to notice him coming first, the alpha’s eyes following him as he takes his seat. 

“Hwa, you smell stressed, was it the phone call? Who was it?” Hongjoong asks quietly. 

Yeosang instantly looks at Seonghwa in confusion, “Stressed? Why are you stressed?” 

And now everyone has gone silent, looking at their respective leaders. 

Seonghwa clears his throat before looking at Hongjoong and then to his coven mates. “It Seems like Delena will be dropping by tonight-”

“OH MY GOD!” Wooyoung squeals, “Aunty Del is coming??” he asks Seonghwa excitedly. 

Seonghwa shoots him an amused smile before continuing, “Yes flower, and she’s told me she’s excited to see you all again”

San smiles at Wooyoungs excitement but Yeosang rolls his eyes which Seonghwa notices.

“Great, the old witch dropping by for an inspection and how convenient, on the night we have the pack over, not suspicious what so ever,” Yeosangs says, tone laced in sarcasm. 

“Sorry, who’s Delena?” Hongjoong asks, looking at seonghwa. 

“Witch?” Yunho questions. 

“Come on sangie, she’s not that bad” Wooyoung smiles at the older boy. 

San smirks, “Yeosang just doesn't like her because she likes to use her majick to mess with him”

“It's not just that, she has her people keeping tabs on us which is a serious invasion of privacy AND she pesters me about witchcraft every time she’s here!” 

Seonghwa gives him an empathetic look, “sweetheart she’s not trying to pester you, she’s just protective of her own. Also, she’s excited about having a potential student that's all”

“I’m not even a witch so I don't get why she insists-” Yeosang protests

“You don't know that sangie, she says she senses something in you,” San says gently. This was a touchy subject and often times a conversation Yeosang will shut down altogether.

“Wait, yeosang, you can do magic?” Jongho questions. 

“No. I can not do magic. And I _don't_ want to talk about this anymore” Yeosang says firmly. 

“Okay um… who is Delena and why is she coming tonight?” Hongjoong speaks out loudly. 

Seonghwa looks like he wants to say more to Yeosang but he sighs and turns to Hongjoong instead. 

“Delena is my sire and mentor, She’s half vampire and half witch. Her majick is different than the magic of a full-blooded witch or wizard” the eldest explains. 

Hongjoong makes an interested noise, “You’ve never mentioned your sire to me before” 

“She’s basically Seonghwas mom!” San says with a grin on his face.

“Then why do you call her aunty?” Mingi speaks up for the first time since dinner started. 

“Oh, we called her grandma when we were introduced to her and she _hated_ it!” Wooyoung laughs. 

“She threatened to turn them into toads and they started calling her aunty instead, seems like it just kinda stuck” Seonghwa muses. “She’s also an elder and apart of the vampire council and unfortunately they're not very partial to werewolves,” he finishes. 

“What do you mean?” Yunho asks.

“Basically, the council is made up of a bunch of old dust farts that can’t get over the war that happened a bazillion years ago” Yeosang explains, rolling his eyes. 

Wooyoungs busts out laughing at that and Seonghwa sighs, running a hand down his face.

“Yeosang, please try and be respectful, especially with Delena coming we don't need to add any stress to the situation if we can help it” Seonghwa reprimands. 

Yeosang looks at him with a small smirk, “I know you thought that was funny” he says quietly. 

The only answer he gets from Seonghwa is the upturn at the corner of his lips. 

“So why is it a problem that she’s here while we are?” Yunho brings the attention back to the matter at hand. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say it's a _problem_ , it's just that, being of the older generation she tends to be extra protective around werewolves.” the eldest answers. 

“Hyung please don't sugar coat this,” Yeosang says exasperated, “She’s only visiting because her people are talking and it's making her look bad, as an elder of the council, to have her fledgling associate with werewolves. Also, those dust bags can’t seem to mind their own fucking business.” 

“WHICH is exactly why we need to solve the hostility from earlier-”, Seonghws cuts in, putting a hand up to silence the younger. “so, anyone care to explain?” 

Yeosang slowly calms down from his rant and looks at Seonghwa, “San and Mingi got into an argument and it escalated from there” he explains. 

“So you try and attack my mate?” Hongjoong asks incredulously. 

Yeosangs eyes harden at the alpha, “No. I _protect_ my coven mate from two of your alphas growling at his face!” 

A loud bang breaks through the atmosphere as jongho slaps his hand on the table looking directly at yeosang. “So that's what I am to you? Just some snarling alpha!” he shouts. 

“Might as well be! What? Do you solve all your problems with physical violence?” Yeosang shoots back. 

“I was only getting defensive because your coven mate was taking it too far!” Jongho quips. 

“Oh like Mingi wasn’t the one who started it?” San cuts in, “Just because he’s the baby of the group doesn't mean he gets a free pass, “He’s a big boy he can fight his own battles” does that ring a bell?” San argues, shooting Jongho’s statement from earlier back at him. 

“Like you’re any better! Criticizing me and calling me a weak omega!” Mingi snaps at him.

“You said my dancing was mediocre and called me a child!”

“BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE A CHILD!” the omega yells.

“You’re the child here! Just relying on ur alphas when shit hits the fan huh? Fucking useless if you ask me!” San retaliates. 

A loud growl cuts through the room as Hongjoong rises out of his chair, staring San down like he wants to fight him. San doesn't really give a shit as he continues to argue with Mingi. 

“Hongjoong calm down!” Seonghwa raises his voice, also rising out of his chair to block the alphas view of his coven member. 

“Seonghwa I can tolerate a lot of things but not when my pack mates are being disrespected like this, you need to control your fledglings!” In pack culture, the omega is the strongest link, they make the pack complete. In the old days, Omegas were basically treated like royalty. To insult their position like that is very disrespectful. 

Seonghwas eyes widen at the alpha, “Do not tell me how to run my coven!” he yells. “And you might wanna take your own advice on keeping your pack mates in check! Why is violence always the answer with you people!” 

“Who’s you people? Huh, Seonghwa? Did you mean us alphas? Because _all_ alphas are just aggressive knotheads, is that what your sire taught you?!” Hongjoong taunts sarcastically. 

“I never said that! Do NOT put words in my mouth!” Seonghwa yells. 

“Okay, I’ll say it!” Yeosang cuts in again, “Maybe if ya’ll control your anger better we could’ve solved this problem a while ago!” 

“What the fuck?!” Jonghos yells, not believing these words are leaving his angels’ mouth. Deep down he knows Yeosang doesn't mean it, but they're all hurt and saying things they don't mean right now. 

Yeosang immediately starts arguing back and forth with Jongho. The only two that have practically stayed neutral throughout this fight were wooyoung and Yunho. Both nervously looking at their mates, hoping the fight will end soon. 

“See?! What? Are you just gonna excuse that now too?” Hongjoong snaps. 

“You can’t seriously believe I would EVER think of you or your mates in that way!” 

“Well…. I don't know anymore!” Joong yells frustratedly. 

Seonghwa gasps, hurt flashing across his face, and Hongjoong panics because he didn’t mean that. Fuck. 

“W- what is that supposed to mean?” Seonghwa says, visibly upset. 

Before Hongjoong could try and backtrack a new voice enters the air. 

“It means exactly what I thought” a females voice echoes through the room. 

Everyone looks around the room for the owner of the voice. A second later Delena poofs into the room. She was tall, dressed in everything white- business casual style. From her white blouse, blazer, and long skirt, to her white heels. She's got all kinds of rings on her fingers and other jewelry hanging off her. She looked to be about 40 years old if she were human, with long black hair framing her face. She had light makeup on and red lipstick. Blood red. How fitting. 

“Delena” Seonghwa gasps, not expecting her this soon. 

“Well, that's certainly not the greeting face I expected from my fledgling, whom I practically raised from the age of 10” She teases. 

“AUNTY DEL!” Wooyoung and San yell at the same time before Seonghwa could say anything. 

Delena laughs and holds her arms out for them to come hug her, “Oh my little darlings, I’ve missed you” she smiles at them as they rush to hug her. 

After they let her go, her gaze lands on Yeosang, “are you not going to greet me? little prince?”

Yeosang holds in the eye roll at the name by waves at her nonetheless, “Hello aunty del” he greets her. 

She gives him a sad smile and a nod before her eyes settle back on Seonghwa. She walks over to him and cups the side of his face in her hand as she uses the other to straighten out his hair back into place. Like a mother fussing over a messy child. They stare at each other not really saying anything and yet saying everything all at once. 

She tsks before stepping away from him. 

“My my, Seonghwa, you sounded so sure of your feelings for this pack over the phone and yet here we are. The alpha of the pack, questioning his feeling for _you._ ” 

“Delena, that's not what-” Seonghwa starts

“Silence. I heard the whole thing darling, no need to lie to me” She reveals. 

“I want the alpha to speak for himself” Delena commands. “Introduce yourself, Alpha.” 

Hongjoong gulps nervously, _this_ is basically Seonghwas mom, my gods it's like meeting the in-laws. He shakes off the nerves and straightens up, keeping his chin up. 

“My name is Kim Hongjoong and this is my pack-”

Delena holds up her hand to silence him, “Let your pack introduce themselves to me” she looks around the room and points at Yunho. “You start” she instructs. 

Yunho looks surprised but nods his head, “I’m Jeong Yunho, an alpha, apart of hyungs pack” he bows his head respectfully, just cuz he felt like it should’ve been done, he doesn't know. 

She looks him up and down, humming once before moving onto Jongho.

He catches her eye contact and clears his throat before introducing himself, “My name is Choi Jongho and I’m also an alpha from Joong Hyungs pack” 

She gives him the same treatment as Yunho before turning to Mingi. 

Her eyes soften considerably, “and what about you, young one?” 

Mingi looks at her nervously, his strawberry scent seeping into the air, he smells stressed and exhausted, Hongjoong wants to go over and comfort his omega but he’s not sure if he should move right now. Delena doesn't seem like an immediate threat but she hasn’t really done anything yet. 

“My name is Song Mingi and I’m an omega of joongie hyungs pack,” he says shyly. 

She makes a contemplative noise and smile, before carefully pressing three fingers to Mingis forehead, A little symbols lights upon his forehead. 

Hongjoong lunges to stop her from touching him but she holds up her other hand and suddenly he's being held in place by an invisible hand. This must be her majicks doing, he glares at her while she spares him a glance. 

“Foolish alpha, How careless of you leaving your omega emotionally exhausted like this” She shakes her head, then looks at Mingi. The omega seems visibly relaxed and less stressed, the scent of strawberries sweetening in the air. 

She takes her hand away and looks at the omega, “Does that feel better fragolina?” she asks. 

Mingi’s not sure what she did but he is thankful, having all these emotions running around him has exhausted him physically and mentally. He nods in response to her question and shyly asks, “Um what does fragolina mean?”

She smiles at him, “It's Italian for “little strawberry”. She drops her other hand down, releasing her hold on Hongjoong. 

Mingis eyes widen, and Hongjoong feels the hair on his skin rise, “H-how do you know what-” the omega stutters. 

“What you smell like?” Delena finishes for him, she smirks before tapping her nose. 

“That's impossible, only werewolves have the ability to smell secondary scents” Jongho butts in. 

She looks at them all before walking to the center of the room, “This is true young alpha but I am no ordinary being” she turns to them before flicking her wrist upward, lifting Jongho off the ground. Delena chuckles at his expense. 

The younger alpha yelps as he struggles in the air, trying to find his balance. Hongjoong and Yunho growl at the women but it's Seonghwa who speaks out first. 

“Delena, enough! Put him down. Now.” 

She frowns at him, “Ugh, you’re no fun Mon chou, I was just teasing” she says with a smirk. 

He raises an eyebrow and she huffs, flicking her wrist down and gently landing Jongho back on the ground. 

Hongjoong rushes over to Jongho, scenting the younger all over, making sure he wasn't harmed anywhere. He puts their foreheads together to calm the younger, putting his scent all over the boy. 

“My god, you don't have to drench the air in ginger, he's fine, no harm was done” Delena rolls her eyes. 

Hongjoong gives her a skeptical look, “Still doesn't explain how you can smell us” 

She tilts her head in contemplation, “Well, I’m sure you can tell, I’m half-vampire and witch. Technically anyone can become a vampire if they go under the process of turning but the difference here is, I was _born_ this way.” 

She starts to walk around the table, as she explains, reaching for a glass with blood in it, she takes a sip before continuing. “One of my parents was a vampire and one a witch and then they had me. I was born into this majik. I am a second-gen council elder, I’ve been on this earth longer than any of you have been alive. I am a rarity, there are not many like me-” she pauses and tilts her head in Yeosangs direction, “well, that is until I met our little prince”. 

Everyone suddenly turns to the boy mentioned but Yeosang turns his head away to avoid their gaze. 

“That is a conversation for another time,” Seonghwa cuts in. “Now, as much as we appreciate your visits I know you didn't come here for a little meet and greet. Explain to me what you meant over the phone”

Delena takes another sip from her glass before putting it back on the table, she sighs, “Mon chou, you are my _only_ fledgling, forgive me if I want to make sure you are making the right decisions to keep your coven safe”

“Are you implying Seonghwa and his coven aren't safe around us?” Hongjoong accuses. 

She spares him a glance, “Well your argument from earlier sure doesn't convince me otherwise” 

“Sire please, I trust Hongjoong and his pack-” Seonghwa tries to reason with her. 

“Really? Because it doesn't seem like your little alpha trusts you, now does it?” Delena waves her hand in the air and a small mirror appears and in the reflection is Hongjoong and Seonghwa from 10 minutes ago. 

_“You can’t seriously believe I would EVER think of you or your mates in that way!”_

_“Well, I don't know anymore!”_

Delena closes her hand and the mirror disappears. Seonghwa looks pained to see the interaction while Hongjoong glares at the women. 

“I was wrong for saying that, I should've never doubted Seonghwa because he's never treated me or my pack with anything but respect.” Hongjoong argues, He turns to Seognhwa as they lock eyes, “Hwa, my star, you know I didn't mean that I’m sorry.” he pleads. 

Seonghwa stares at him, visibly upset and confused but he doesn't say anything and Hongjoong feels an ache in his chest. 

“Seonghwa, please, you know I’d trust you with my life- I-”

“Are you willing to bet on that?” Delena interrupts. 

“What?” Hongjoong turns to her. 

“I said, would you be willing to bet on that? Bet on your loyalty to my fledgling? Are you and your pack trustworthy enough?”

“Delena, what are you getting at here?” Seonghwa questions

“Seonghwa, as your sire and elder of the council I will not have you put yourself or your coven in danger. I want this alpha and his pack to prove themselves. I want them to go through the trials” She says firmly. 

The entirety of the coven gasps, “Delena, you can't be serious” Seonghwa protests. 

“Aunty del, please, we can work it out…. The trials, that's a little extreme” San says nervously. 

“What are the trials?” Hongjoong asks. 

“Hongjoong, seriously we don't have to do this-”

“Silence!” Delena interrupts. She focuses her gaze on the head alpha. 

“The Maze Trials is a test. A test of courage, loyalty, and endurance. It has been used over centuries of vampire culture in cases of two covens merging as one, either by marriage or peace treaty.” She explains. 

“You fail to mention the part that modern days vampirism doesn't involve the trials anymore!” Yeosang cuts in. 

“And it's a damn shame! You fledglings these days are careless”, she looks at Yeosang and then at Jongho, “Blinded by a handsome face when they can easily attack at any time” she shakes her head. 

Jongho growls at her implication, “My pack and I would never harm them!” 

She chuckles at him, “Again, the display in the living room says otherwise,” she turns back to Hongjoong with a questioning stare “Well alpha? What do you say?”

“Hongjoong please you don't have to do this!” Seonghwa pleads with him. 

Delena hums, “Mon chou is right, you don't have to do it. Watching you and your pack makes it clear to me you wouldn't pass anyway. 3 stubborn, aggressive alphas and one helpless omega. This pack is weak, might as well not waste my time” she taunts. 

Everyone breaks out in an argument with the women all at once until a loud growl breaks through the noise from the steaming head alpha, quieting everyone. 

“We’ll do it” he gruffs out, his eyes red and wolf fangs peeking out. 

She grins at him, “and your pack?” 

Hongjoong turns to them and he gets his answer, his pack stares back at him with clear determination on their faces. They all nod at him and he can sense the sincerity radiating off of them. He turns back to the witch and huffs at her. 

“We’ll do it” he affirms. 

Seonghwa rushes to him, grabbing the alphas shoulder, “Darling you _don't_ have to do this. Please reconsider” 

Hongjoong looks at him before taking the vampire's face in his hands, staring into his eyes. “I want to do this hwa. Not for your sire but for you. I don't ever want to see the look of doubt on your face knowing I caused it. You’re going to have to trust me baby, okay?” 

Seonghwa doesn't look convinced but he nods nonetheless, “okay” he agrees. 

Seonghwa and his coven have never participated in a maze trial nor have they ever seen one being conducted. They've only heard stories and any information they have comes from Delena. All he knows is that it's no easy feat. The council member brings in witches or wizards to set up the obstacles for the covens wanting to participate. He’s not sure what they're going to be walking into but he trusts Hongjoong and he believes their chances of success are higher as an 8 member team. 

Delena claps her hands, disrupting their moment. “Alright, now that that’s settled, may you all follow me to the garden” she directs as she walks towards the backdoors of the house. 

____________________________________________________________________

Everyone is gathered in a circle in the middle of the backyard. Well, it was more like a field than a garden as it stretched out for miles. But it still maintained a number of shrubbery and flowers that Seonghwa likes to tend to as well as a pool with a fountain in the middle. They are currently standing in a low hedge maze garden that reaches their ankles, similar to the gardens of a palace. 

Delena clears her throat, “This trial will go a bit differently than how it's usually conducted. Usually, we have the rest of the council judge but It will just be me this time”

“So how is this thing going to work?” Hongjoong aks. 

She looks at Seonghwa, signaling him to explain. 

He sighs and turns to the rest of them, “Usually the two covens that wish to merge will team up and try to make their way through a maze while fending off everything the council throws out at them during their navigation out of the maze” the vampire explains. 

Delena chuckles, “While that is true mon chou, that is not how I will be conducting the trial this time” she smiles. 

He gives her a skeptical look, “What do you mean?”

She walks to the center of the circle and holds up both her hands, palms to the sky, and closes her eyes. Her hands emit a blue glow in the shape of a sphere as she continues to speak. 

“For this trial, I will be splitting you up but I will not tell you how.” the ground starts shaking as she levitates off the ground slowly. The wind starts picking up as leaves and dust swirl off the ground. Everyone has a look of panic on their face as they try to find their balance on the shaky ground. 

“Seonghwa what is going on?” Hongjoong shouts, he can barely be heard over the loud wind, as he takes a hold of the vampire's arm. He looks around at his pack and the coven members as they all seem scattered around in different parts of the low maze hedges. 

Seonhwa shakes his head not knowing exactly what's happening himself. He looks up at Delena as she has no levitated up higher above their heads. 

“Splitting us up is not apart of the trial! Were supposed to face things together” he yells out at her. 

She smirks while still holding her pose, “You are correct my child-” she raises one of her hands upwards, and then a yell is heard from behind the two leaders. Hongjoong turns around just in time to see Mingi and San disappear as a hedge shoots up, extending itself and wrapping around them like a wall. 

“San, Mingi!” Yunho shouts, he turns to his head alpha with panic in his eyes. 

Hongjoong turns back to face the witch, “What did you do to them! Where did you take them!?” He yells at her. 

“Do not fret little alpha, they are perfectly safe” she answers, as her other hand flicks upwards and another hedge shoots up like a wall, surrounding Yunho and Wooyoung next. 

Yeosang watches wooyoung disappear and he glares at Delena, “What are you playing at here? You're not supposed to separate us!” he snaps. 

“Oh my little prince, Your trial will be the most interesting, lets finally test out that majick of yours shall we?” she giggles. 

“I. DON'T. HAVE MA-” again, another hedge shoots up, wrapping around Yeosang and Jongho, taking them out of sight. 

She turns to the remaining two leaders, “as I said, do not panic, they are safe. All I've done is separate them to a different part of this maze I’ve created. They just need to find their way out of the maze and they'll be fine” she explains. 

“How do I know you're not lying!” Hongjoong accuses. 

She smirks at him, “Finish the maze and find out” 

She claps her hands together over her head as the outer hedges all shoot up now, creating multiple hedge walls, about 20 feet high, appear across the field. The leaders jump back as 4 hedges surround them. 

By the time Delena completes the maze, the ground stops shaking and the night is fairly quiet again. She levitates herself just above the hedge next to seonghwa and Hongjoong as they stare up at her figure. 

“The Maze trials start now! This will be a test of loyalty, trust, and strength. You have until an hour before sunrise to make your way out of the maze. You will only succeed when ALL pairs have made it out of the maze.” She announces as her voice carries across the maze for all of them to hear. 

She looks down at her fledgling, “Good luck darling, Hopefully, your little alpha won't fail you” she chuckles as she disappears from their view. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa stare at each other for a second before the alpha looks at their surrounding, they seem to be in a corner with one way leading them straight for now. He looks at how high the hedge is, yep, definitely couldn't climb their way out. He touches the hedges and they seem thick like he definitely couldn't claw his way through them, even in his wolf form. 

He looks up at the sky again before sighing.

“Well. Shit.” 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


BONUS:

  
  


_THE PAST - PART 1_

A group of 4 boys hesitantly approach the big old house at the other end of the field across the village. This house is known for being haunted by ghosts and a mean scary witch lives in there that snatches up any children that get too close. 3 of the 4 boys were currently pushing at the fourth one to get closer to the house. 

“Come on! Ya want food don't chya?” one boy says as the other two agree. 

Little seonghwa pushes on the back of his heels as the other three push him forward. He just wanted some food, and these boys said they'd buy him some if he was brave enough to touch the doorknob of the house at the end of the village. All he had to do was touch it and he’d finally get some food. It's been days since he could find anything on the streets of the village. 

These boys promised him, they had on nice clothes and shiny shoes. They had clean hair and some silver coins they said they would give him if he did what they said. But right now, getting closer to the scary house, he’s not so sure he can do it anymore. 

  
  


“Come on don't be a baby!” another boy shouts and shoves him in front of the gate that surrounds the house. 

“All you gotta do is touch the doorknob and we’ll give you the coins” the 3rd boy grins. 

“Or are you gonna cry instead?” one of them laughs. 

“Seonghwa looks at the house and back at them, he huffs and fold his arms over on another, “I’m not a baby!, I’ll show you, I’ll touch the doorknob and even knock on the door! How about that!” He huffs. 

“Well go do it then! if you knock on the door then we’ll give you ALL the coins we have” they push him once more. 

Seonghwa stumbles forward and stops. All the coins they have could get him food for like 2 weeks. He takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself before he makes his way to the gates, he looks back at the boys once more before pushing open one of the black gates. It creaks loudly and he looks around making sure there are no ghosts coming out for him. He continues up the short path and makes his way to the stairs of a porch. 

He climbs the stairs and walks to the front door, he looks back at those boys again and they all stare at him with wide eyes. He turns back around and shakily touches the doorknob with his finger. He takes another breath before making a fist and knocking on the door. 

Nothing happens. 

Maybe it was all lies, there are no stupid ghosts and there not mean old witch, seonghwa was brave and now he gets to have all the coins. He smiles to himself before he turns around to look at the boys. 

But when he turns around, they're nowhere to be seen. 

Seonghwa feels anger bubble up inside of him, stupid boys and their stupid coins! He should've known they’d run away. Now he’s going to have to think of another way of getting food or the week. 

He takes a step to leave but immediately stops as he hears the creak of the door behind him. His skin breaks out in goosebumps as he hears the noisy door open, he starts to shake in place so bad and wills himself to run. He hears footsteps behind him and a hand suddenly comes down on his shoulder clutching him tightly. 

Two arms snake around him and snatches him up off the floor and take him inside before he could even let out a scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys, I hope this chapter was okay, I wasn't sure about it, if you could leave a comment and let me know what you thought that would be great! Anyways thanks for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you want! 🥺 Thanks for reading! 😄


End file.
